The White Lion
by Heroboy005
Summary: A mysterious White Lion is seen around Zootopia, preaching about God and showing many miracles and signs. However, other animals want this White Lion dead for blasphemy. After Judy is healed by this White Lion from an incurable illness, She and Nick decide to follow him and they learn that this White Lion is the SON OF GOD. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Finding a Cure

Chapter 1

The city of Zootopia was hustling and bustling as usual. Many different animals were traveling from their homelands, to find what they were looking for in the large hodgepodge of animals. The main subway station was where all the action was. Younger animals ran around the street, getting into trouble and in the way, old friends were reuniting with each other after having not been seen for a while, and some gave to the poor animals who didn't have anything except the torn clothing they wore.

Judy Hopps, the first rabbit on the Zootopia Police Force, and her companion Nick Wilde, the first fox on the Zootopia Police Force, were returning from a short break from their duties and visiting Judy's parents in Bunnyburrow. For some odd reason, Judy had been having headaches for a while before they even went on break. Nick assumed it was just overwork and put in for Chief Bogo to let them have a break, but after a visit from a doctor in Bunnyburrow they found out it was some kind of flu. When they couldn't find a cure there, they decided to cut their break short and head back to Zootopia to find a cure.

When they arrived in Zootopia and got off the train, Judy slipped a little, causing Nick to run forward. "You okay?" Nick asked worriedly, placing his hand on her small forehead. "You feel a little bit warm."

"I'm alright." Judy replied, playfully brushing his hand away. "I know you care, but I'm pretty sure it's not life or death."

"Yeah, but I don't want you fainting in the middle of traffic and getting run over. They'd be asking for a death wish."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Come on Nick," She spoke playfully as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "You said Finnick was going to meet us here."

"Yeah." Nick replied, looking at the crowd of animals. "If we can find him…"

They continued walking through the crowd of animals until they heard a deep, loud voice calling for Nick. "Yo, Nick!" the deep voice shouted. "Over here! Look on top of the crates!"

Judy and Nick looked and saw Finnick, a miniature fox with tan colored fur and sunglasses sitting on top of a pile of crates that an elephant was trying to move. "Hey, wait a minute!" the elephant spoke, his look becoming angry. "I recognize you! You're that mini fox that tried to con me at the ice cream parlor!"

Finnick instantly jumped off the crates and ran through the crowd to meet up with Judy and Nick. "I thought you had left that life behind…" said Judy, crossing her arms.

"Ahh, well…" Finnick shrugged. "I wasn't able to get a real job thanks to the stature, so I had to go to that again."

"Whatever." said Nick, kneeling and shaking hands with Finnick. "Good to see you again, little friend."

"Little friend?!" Finnick growled. "What are you talking about little friend?!"

"Nothing, it doesn't have to do with size." Nick replied quickly, not wanting to get the little guy angry. "Uh… Finnick, you know my associate and best friend, Judy?"

"Yes." Finnick replied, lowering his sunglasses to look at Judy. "And I have to say, I'm surprised that you two are working together. When I first saw you too working together, Nick, you looked like you were ready for your own execution."

Suddenly, a group of 8 elephants, wearing police armor and carrying rifles marched through the crowd, nearly crushing Nick, Judy, and Finnick if they hadn't moved out of the way. "Who are they?" Judy asked, looking at the group move through the crowd like a ship through ice.

"They're high class soldiers sent by the head of Zootopia." Finnick replied.

"Mayor Lionheart?"

"Nope, some bear who is higher up in the ranking than Lionheart. Calls himself 'Pontius Pilate' and is not to be messed with. He's taking Mayor Lionheart's place while he was called on business and decided to have his own personal guards come to Zootopia."

"And pray tell, where do they come from?" Nick asked.

"Dunno." Finnick replied.

….

A little bit later, the trio had gone to the marketplace of Savannah Central to find a doctor to help Judy. Since Judy and Nick were just returning from break, they weren't wearing their police uniforms. Nick wore a dark red shirt with a black tie and black pants, Judy wore a red flannel short-sleeved shirt and blue pants, and Finnick wore a black shirt with blue designs and brown pants.

"The doctor is living by the synagogue." said Finnick, pointing at the house besides the grandiose building that was surrounded by workers.

"Syna-what?" Nick asked, confused.

"Synagogue." Finnick corrected him. "Some kind of religious building for the Jews." He pointed towards a wolf and a turtle watching the construction. The wolf wore a purple suit and tie while the turtle wore an orange suit and tie.

Judy let her eyes travel across the construction of the synagogue. Several different animals such as antelope, rhinos, yaks, tigers, wolves, and lions were either lifting something, chiseling into stone, or working on the building.

One such worker caught her eye. He was a lion, with pure white fur and brown colored eye pupils. He wore a black shirt with no sleeves, brown pants with a red belt, and a yellow hardhat. A toolbox with carpenter tools lay beside him. He was on a scaffold platform hammering on the nails on a part of the synagogue, making sure that they went in cleanly and with no problems.

Something about this lion gave Judy a calm feeling, like he could do something to help her. But then, another dizzy spell hit her and she tripped. "Judy!" said Nick as he and Finnick raced forward to catch her.

"I'm alright!" said Judy, shaking her head. "Really, Nick. I'm okay."

"What's wrong with her?" Finnick asked.

Nick sighed. "She has the flu." He said to Finnick in a low voice. "It gives her major headaches. It comes and goes, but each time it comes it's-"

He was cut off by the loud growling of a lioness. This lioness was named Mary Magdalene. She has several evil spirits inside of her and it drove her insane. Her eye pupils were big and black, like a shark's after it smelled blood. Her cream-colored fur was matted and crazy. She wore a torn white dress, torn black leggings, and a ragged red shawl.

"Look!" shouted a gazelle worker. "It's mad Mary!"

Mary spat at him and growled. "I know who you are!" she said, her voice wild with anger.

"Oh dear…" Nick groaned. He, Judy, and Finnick walked away and headed to where the doctor was.

"He's in here." said Finnick, pointing towards the house.

"Thank you, Finnick." said Nick, shaking hands with him again. "See you around."

Finnick nodded, flipped on his sunglasses, and walked off. Nick went inside the doctor's office while Judy sat outside on the steps of the building.

…..

At the construction of the synagogue, the white lion was done with his job. He packed his tools in the toolbox and began climbing down the ladder near the platform he was on.

"See you later." said a tiger worker, tipping his hardhat to him. "And look after yourself while you're at it."

"Bye!" replied the White Lion as he stepped off the last rung of the ladder.

Over about a few yards, the wolf and the turtle were in deep conversation. "I don't think you'll get him to stay." said the wolf in purple.

"We pay good rates." replied the turtle in orange.

"Yes, but he's finishing today."

"Today? I'll pay him double, what does this guy want?"

"I've got no idea." said the wolf in purple. "Nobody knows." They looked over at the white lion, who was handing his hardhat to a wolf worker. "But he is an interesting person…"

They heard loud roaring and looked over to see Mary Magdalene causing a ruckus. "I've seen all of you!" she shouted.

"Get away!" growled a giraffe, shoving her away with a broom.

"You murderous dogs! Thieves and murderers!" Mary continued to shout, attracting the attention of the construction workers. "You think I don't see through you! Pilate told me! He told me!" She caught sight of the new synagogue and her eyes lit up. "Oh, how lovely!"

"'Oh, how lovely!'" a lion worker imitated her, causing his two fellow workers to start laughing. Pretty soon, almost all the workers were laughing their heads off.

"Get back to work!" shouted a buffalo who acted as the boss, brandishing a whip.

Judy watched the scene unfold with great interest, wondering why the lioness kept acting crazy.

"You like nice things?" Mary asked the wolf in purple, latching onto his arm.

"Get away, you wench!" shouted the buffalo, grabbing her and shoving her to the ground. Mary screamed in fear as the wolf raised his whip over his head, ready to bring it down on her.

Judy was about to jump up and run over to stop it, when the White Lion rushed forward and grabbed the buffalo's arm, keeping him from whipping the lioness.

The buffalo pulled back and watched as the white lion knelt beside her and helped her up. Nick came out of the doctor's office and sat beside Judy. "Nick…" Judy said softly. "Look…"

Nick shook his head. "Maybe you should come into the doctor's office. I don't think we need to see anything more crazy than usual…" he replied as he went back in, followed by Judy.

She paused however and watched as the lioness ran off, apparently shamed and unable to look the white lion in the eyes.

The white lion looked at the buffalo with a friendly gaze, which caused the buffalo to look ashamed. "Back to work!" he shouted, trying to keep his eyes of the white lion's gaze.

"You say he's from where?" the turtle in orange asked the wolf as the white lion bent down to collect the tools he scattered when running over.

"Nazareth. It's a small backwater neighborhood in Sahara Square." replied the wolf in purple.

…

Inside the doctor's office, Nick looked crestfallen. "No cure…" he spoke under his breath. He looked over at Judy, who was looking out the window, and realized that she, his best friend and partner, was going to… die.

"There is… medicine." said the doctor, a sheep with spectacles and a lab coat. He went to a drawer and pulled out a vial with a purple liquid in it. He handed it to Nick.

"What will this do?" Nick asked quietly.

"Ease the pain." The doctor replied darkly.

Nick sighed. "Thank you for your help." He said sadly as he reached into his pocket and handed the doctor some money.

…

Nick and Judy walked out of the doctor's office and into the Savannah Central. "What did the doctor say?" Judy asked when she saw Nick's down look.

Nick perked up, trying to act like nothing was wrong. "He said that you need rest." He replied reassuringly.

"But I'm not tired." said Judy as they walked along. She caught one final glimpse of the white lion, who looked at her with a steady but friendly gaze and then went on his way, out of Savannah Central. Somehow, Judy felt that she, Nick, and this white lion were connected in some way, and that they were going to meet later.


	2. Chapter 2: My Beloved Son

Chapter 2

The white lion walked out of Savannah Central and started heading to Sahara square. He walked along the roads and paths, avoiding cars and crossing pedestrians until he got to Sahara Square. Smiling, he walked into the small neighborhood of Nazareth. He kept walking until he got to a small house and knocked on the door. The door opened, and a lioness stood there. She wore a light blue colored dress with a red belt. "Jesus, my son…" she smiled, hugging the white lion.

"Hello mother…" the white lion, Jesus, replied as he returned the embrace gently. He kissed her on the cheek and entered the house. "Good to be home…" he sighed.

…

A little bit later, Jesus and his mother, Mary, were eating dinner by the fire. "What did you tell him?" Mary asked as she handed Jesus a plate with food on it.

"Well…" Jesus replied. "I just told him I had other work."

"Your father's work…" Mary spoke as she sat down.

Jesus nodded his head. "Yes."

"You said that before… A long time ago when Joseph was still living…"

"And you remember?" Jesus asked.

Mary nodded her head. "Yes… I remember everything. It was around the time of the Passover. When we were headed for the temple…"

….

 _The grounds of Zootropolis were crowded with many people heading for the temple for the Passover. A family of lions were in the middle of the crowd. Joseph was the male of the family. He was a large lion with brown fur and a black mane and wore the simple clothes of a carpenter. The mother, Mary, was younger in appearance. She wore a dark blue dress and a brown coat with a hood. The son, Jesus, was a cub, about 12 at the time. His fur was a gleaming white color and he wore a blue t-shirt, black pants, and a brown satchel was slung over his shoulder._

 _The young Jesus pointed at the temple and went towards it. Mary was a bit frightened about her son being alone, but Joseph said that he would be fine and they would see him when it was time to leave. Jesus went into the temple but did not come out for the longest time._ ("Nowhere," Mary spoke. "We couldn't find you. We searched Zootropolis Night and Day.")

 _The lion couple went to the temple where they saw several priests gathered around the white-furred cub, amazed and marveling at his knowledge of the law and the deciphering of its teachings. The lion couple ran forward in excitement and hugged their son. "My son! Where were you?" Mary asked. "Why did you run?"_

 _"_ _We've been looking for you night and day." Joseph added._

 _"_ _Why were you looking for me?" The young Jesus asked. "Why were you worried? I have to work at my father's business."_

...

"After that," Mary finished. "I lay awake at night. I've lain awake for so many nights…" she looked over at Jesus, who listened intensely. "When are you going?" she asked him.

"At first light." Jesus replied, getting up.

"So soon?" Mary asked, looking saddened.

Jesus smiled and placed a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder. Later that night, Mary watched her son sleep and then looked into the fire as it started to slowly stop burning. She then remembered the night that her son was born.

….

 _Mary was only 14 when she had given birth to her cub. When the cub was born, they marveled how his fur was a white color, not brown or tan as the other lions' fur. Just like an angel had told them, they named their son Jesus. A large star had stood over the place where Jesus was born, and the family was visited by a group of sheep who had seen an angel and came to worship him._

 _But that was nothing compared to what came a few months later. Three camel wise men came, for they saw the star in the east and came to worship him, bringing him gifts._

 _The first one brought gold. "Gold is for a king," the first one said. "The riches of his glory…"_

 _The second one brought frankincense. "Frankincense is for prayer," the second one spoke. "A fragrant offering to God…"_

 _The third brought mirth. "Mirth is sorrow and the day of death," the third one spoke. "The doorway into life…"_

…..

The words the third one had said stuck in Mary's mind to that day. She still had the mirth, and wondered if she would have to use it for her own son.

…..

At a river about a few miles away from Sahara Square, a crowd had gathered near a river to hear the preaching of a crazy-looking lion.

This lion had brownish-golden colored fur that was matted and a black mane that was unkempt. He wore a black t-shirt, black pants, and an old green army jacket with several tears. "Repent!" the crazed lion shouted in a loud voice. "Turn from your sins! All of you!"

"How can we rid the city of all its wickedness?" asked a weasel wearing a green suit and tie.

"Begin with your own heart! Start there!" the crazy looking lion replied, going down into the river with antelope by his side. He took the antelope, dunked him underwater slowly, and pulled him back up. "I baptize with water, but there is one coming who is far more powerful than I'll ever be! And he'll baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire!"

The antelope and the lion went back on the bank. "Are you the messiah?" a wolf wearing a red suit and tie asked.

"We have to take a message back to the authorities." added the weasel wearing the green suit and tie.

"Am I God's holy one to save the people?" asked the crazy-looking lion. "NO! I'm not the messiah, nor do I dream that I'm anything but this: A voice in the wilderness crying 'Make ready the way of the Lord!"

Little did he know that Lord he was talking about was coming. The weasel and the wolf got in their expensive looking car and drove away from the river while the crazy-looking lion baptized a large gorilla.

When he was done with gorilla, he gasped when he saw the white lion coming through the crowd. "Behold!" he said in amazement. "The Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world!"

The crazed-looking lion got out of the river and knelt before him. "John, I have come to be baptized by you." said Jesus.

The crazed-looking lion, John, looked up in amazement. "I-" he stuttered. "I need to be baptized by you, and yet you have come to me?"

Jesus smiled and nodded. "Let it be so now," he replied. "For in this way it is fitting to fulfill all righteousness."

John nodded and stood up. "Alright then…" he replied. Together, he and Jesus went into the river till they were waist deep and then John slowly dunked Jesus underwater. When Jesus came out from under the water, a loud blast of light came from out of nowhere, shocking everyone who stood there.

"THIS IS MY BELOVED SON…" A loud voice rang out. "IN WHOM I AM WELL PLEASED…"

After that, they both got out of the water. Jesus shook himself dry, embraced his cousin and said his goodbye, then went on his way. "Where's he going?" asked the gorilla.

"Some battles need to be fought alone." John replied quietly. He then went back to baptizing while Jesus went out into the unexplored territory of Zootopia.


	3. Chapter 3: Temptations

Chapter 3

Jesus, now with a satchel on his back and a walking stick in his paw, walked through the unexplored deserts of Zootopia. The white lion had been wandering the unexplored territory for 40 days and nights and it was starting to take a toll on him. He had been fasting all the time, without food or drink, and yet he continued to live.

He paused to tie a black bandanna around his mane to keep it from falling in his face when he heard a stone slip. He looked around and thought he saw the black cloak of...

Suddenly, the world started to change. Reality started to slide in Jesus' eyes. The toll of no food and water had gone to his head and he collapsed from exhaustion right into the hot sand.

…

 _When Jesus awoke, everything didn't look normal. It looked out of place, surreal, and almost fake. Jesus, who was lying sprawled out on his stomach, got up and sat against a rock, trying to get a hold on things._

 _"_ _Boy… you don't look so good…" a demonic voice spoke. Jesus turned to see a… a skeleton of a lion with small curved horns clad in a black cloak. "Remember me?" the skeleton asked, kneeling down next to him. "Surely you must have. I was there at the beginning…" The skeleton placed his hand on the white lion's shoulder._

 _Jesus pushed the skeletal hand away from his shoulder and got up. "I know who you are…" Jesus spoke weakly, walking away from the skeleton. However, the skeleton continued following him._

 _"_ _Why does he do this to you?" the skeleton asked as he followed Jesus, floating in the air like a ghost. "Why does he have you go on for 40 days and nights with no food or water? He wants to replenish your flesh… he wants you to eat." The skeleton knelt down and picked up a large stone. "Command this stone to be turned into bread and satisfy your hunger… That is… if you are the Son of God."_

 _He handed the stone to Jesus, who looked at it for a minute. It did occur to him that the earthly side of him was hungry for the food of the earth… but he remembered the teachings of his heavenly father and chucked the stone away down a gulley._

 _"_ _No…" Jesus replied, turning to look at the skeleton. "It is written: 'Man shall not live by bread alone but by every word that speaks from the mouth of God'."_

 _The black cloaked creature slunk away and disappeared as Jesus walked towards a high point. When he looked over the high point, he saw down in a valley all the riches of the world._

 _"_ _Look at all of this!" the skeleton appeared again and started to speak. "It's everything an animal has dreamed of! All the riches of the world!"_

 _The skeleton brought him down into the valley and showed him all the riches. "You'll have plenty of money, houses, wine, and an army at your control… you'll be able to do what's right with an army like that… and all you got to is kneel down and declare me lord of the universe!"_

 _"_ _No!" Jesus cried out in a loud voice. "It is written in the scriptures: 'You shall the worship the lord your God and no one shall you serve'. No one!"_

 _The horned skeleton of the lion roared in anger and made the riches disappear. He then teleported both him and Jesus up on top of the temple in Zootopia._

 _"_ _This is getting really old!" the skeleton roared in anger. "I've attacked you spiritually twice and yet you defeat me! But you won't be able to counter this!"_

 _He grabbed Jesus and pulled him towards the edge of the temple. "If you are the son of God, I dare you to throw yourself down there!" said the skeleton, who pointed towards the grounds of the temple. "You know… It is written in the scriptures: 'He shall give his angels charge over you. They will carry you up in their arms before your foot even hits a stone.'"_

 _Jesus looked at the skeleton with holy and righteous fire in his eyes. "I know who you are…" he growled. "You are Satan! The enemy of my father and all that he and I stand for! I command you to leave me!" the skeleton pulled back in fear as Jesus walked towards him. "It is written:" Jesus continued. "'You shall not put your God to the test!'"_

 _The skeleton of the lion, Satan, roared in defeat and faded away as reality stopped sliding. Jesus felt faint and fell to the ground, tired from the spiritual battle he had gone through._ ….

When Jesus awoke, he was back where he was; in the unexplored territory. He had succeeded in avoiding the temptations of the devil.

Afterwards, Jesus went out of the unexplored territory of Zootopia and went to Savannah Central. He walked along the road when a car being driven by a friendly looking sheep pulled up next to him.

"Is that you, Jesus?" The sheep asked, getting out of the car.

Jesus' face brightened. "Lazarus!" he roared joyously.

Lazarus ran over and hugged the white lion, who knelt down and returned the embrace. Lazarus was a sheep, so his height came up only to Jesus' waist. Lazarus' fur was a grayish color and he wore a pair of glasses and had green eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt, a black jacket, and blue pants. He had been friends with Jesus for a long time and knew his family.

"Oh… My sisters have been arguing and it's driving me nuts!" said Lazarus as he let Jesus out of his embrace. "They said that they saw you at the river a few miles from Sahara square, but that was about a month and ten days ago!"

Jesus smiled and got up. "Martha and Mary…" he said thoughtfully, remembering Lazarus' two sisters who were quite the handful. "I'm longing to see them…"

"Well then… Come on!" said Lazarus as he got in his car. Jesus got in the passenger side and they both drove to Lazarus' home.

…

A little bit later, Jesus sat around the table inside Lazarus' home. Jesus' appearance had changed, as he no longer wore the carpenter clothing he usually wore. As Lazarus drove back to his house, they stopped at a clothing store. Though Jesus didn't care about appearance, his carpenter clothing took a beating out in the desert and Lazarus suggested that he get new clothes. He now wore a black shirt with no sleeves, dark blue cargo pants, a white jacket with a hood, and black coverings on his wrists and ankles. He also had a brown shoulder bag that hung on the chair he sat in.

Jesus sat at the head of the table, with Mary (Not Mary Magdalene or Mary the Mother of Jesus, mind you) sitting on his right and Lazarus on his left. Two guests, a pig named Rueben and a wolf named Sanchez, sat at the end of the table. Martha was the one serving, getting the drinks and food for the visitors.

"I don't understand…" said Lazarus, as he poured Jesus a drink and sat down. "If Joseph died and left you his job, a good set of tools, a workshop, and contacts, why don't you use it?"

"Lazarus, I have other work." Jesus replied, taking a sip of drink.

"Is that what you mean by the kingdom?" asked Mary, who was a young sheep.

"Yes!" said Reuben, a pig with a large stomach. "The Kingdom of God; Last time you came, you were just fixing the door."

"Well, is the door still opening smoothly?" Jesus joked. Everyone laughed at that: the door wasn't really a moving door anymore, it just stayed there.

"What I don't understand is-" Sanchez was about to start when Martha, who was an older sheep than Mary, interrupted him.

"Jesus!" Martha angrily spoke up, placing down a basket of food on the table. "Don't you care that my sister has left me to do all the work?! Order her to help me!"

Mary turned her head and looked at the wall, her expression turning to one of shame.

"Martha…" Jesus said gently. "Martha… you're always hurrying around and so worried. You do so much for everyone else, but… don't miss the one thing that matters for you. Have a seat and listen…"

Martha's angry expression softened and she sat down between Lazarus and Sanchez.

"Well…" Jesus started. "I can still mend doors, but I'm building something new."

"God's Kingdom?" Mary asked hopefully.

"On earth, as it is in Heaven." Jesus replied smiling. They all continued their dinner as Jesus talked about the kingdom of heaven, everyone listening intensely.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rock and The Sand

Chapter 4

The next day, Jesus was in the cold park of Tundratown beginning his mission of preaching to the citizens of Zootopia. "Ask and it shall be given." Jesus preached, as a small crowd of seven animals listened. "Seek and you will find. Knock and the door will be opened for you!"

The crowd continued to grow as Jesus preached. "Your father in heaven longs to give you good gifts." He spoke as he walked up to an elephant and lion with a brown mane.

"Our father in heaven?" the lion asked, looking at his friend, the elephant, for an explanation.

...

"This man is different from the other teachers!" a young zebra piped up. He sat up on a tree without leaves trying to get a better look at Jesus over a large crowd that had gathered around him.

"Maybe it's because he preaches his own message rather than God's…" a ram wearing a blue suit and tie said smugly as he leaned against the tree.

"No, he says things in a new way…" the young zebra argued.

"There's no harm in listening…" said a tiger wearing an orange suit and tie.

"Look at all of them…" muttered the ram, seeing all the citizens gathering around Jesus' feet as Jesus called out for them to come closer and listen.

…

Judy and Nick, who had gone back on duty, were in the Tundratown park keeping an eye on the large crowd, hoping that there wasn't going to be a riot. They both wore their police uniforms and sat on the hood of their police car.

"It's the same lion!" Judy said in a joyful voice when she caught a glimpse of the white lion. "It's the carpenter lion we saw in Savannah Central!"

"Really?" Nick asked, cupping his hands around his eyes to see into the crowd. "We need to get a closer look. Hang on, Carrots; I'm going to move the car forward a little bit."

Judy smirked at the nickname and held on to the hood while Nick got in the driver's seat and moved the car forward a little bit.

"Yep!" said Judy, as they got close to the crowd but not so that they were disturbing them. "It is him! Come on up on the hood, Nick! We have to hear what he says!"

…..

"Come to me, and listen, and act on my words." Jesus continued, taking a seat on a rock as a group of five children gathered at his feet. Funny thing is, three of the children were prey animals, but they didn't fear him. Neither did the parents of the prey children. When they looked at Jesus, a calming feeling came over them.

"If you do that, then you are like a very wise man who built his house on a rock…" said Jesus as he began a parable.

….

 _A turtle wearing a sunhat stood on a large rock, hacking away at it with a pickaxe. This turtle was the wise man._ ("But," Jesus preached. "Anybody who listens to what I say and does nothing about it is like a stupid man who builds his house on the sand.") _A young monkey came along and, seeing a strenuous job the turtle was doing, sneered at the turtle and called for his friends, who built him a mansion out of wood and vines. This monkey was the stupid man._

 _While the monkey enjoyed a life of leisure and care-free, the turtle stood on the rock hacking away at it and building his household, brick by brick, foundation by foundation, and all other things that a house needs._ ("Build your life like how you would build a house: on deep foundations." Jesus preached. "Don't just take the easy way, take the hard way. Listen to my words, let them go deeper, open your hearts and minds to the truth, be ready for the day when trouble comes, when difficulties arise and terrible storms rage all around you.") _A large storm moved towards the turtle and the monkey. The turtle went into his house and closed the windows while the monkey did the same. The floodwaters came up and destroyed the foundation of the monkey's household, sending him, his possessions, and everything to the deeps. But as for the turtle, the firm foundation on which he put his house protected him, and the house stood. The turtle opened the windows to his house, knelt before God and thanked him for protection._

…

"Build your house on the rock." Jesus concluded. The ram with the blue suit and the tiger with the orange suit stood there and marveled at how the story was told.

…

Judy's head started to swim again and she felt weak, pressing her paw/hand (whatever you prefer) against her forehead. Nick looked over at her. "Did you catch the cold?" he asked somewhat worriedly, pressing his hand against her forehead. "Your fever is coming back…"

Judy shooed his hand away. "Let me watch… I want to hear the white lion's message…"

"Come to me, all who are thirsty and hungry. I will never turn you away." said Jesus, as he continued to preach.

"I want to stay…" Judy said weakly, but then she fell faint and would have slid off the hood of the car if Nick didn't grab her.

"Oh no… Carrots…" Nick said silently and sadly as he got her back in the police car.

…

A few meters away, watching from an abandoned fish-chopping building, sat three spotted hyenas. They were responsible for many riots and uprisings in Zootopia, which resulted in many injured and/or killed. They called themselves freedom-fighters, but most people and the ZPD called them vigilantes and criminals.

"So, here's what we do: We go up against Pilate's troops; overthrow the ZPD and that will be the sign from God that the people are free from slavery." said the leader of the hyenas, Barabbas, who was holding a large bowie knife in his hand.

Barabbas had dirty brown fur that was shaggy looking on his head and narrow black eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, a grubby tan undershirt, black sweatpants, and an eye-patch over his right eye. He got his eye slashed from a fight he had been in a long time ago.

"No! The people love him! They follow him everywhere he goes!" shouted Judas, who was watching Jesus preach.

Judas was a hyena with dark yellowish fur that was spiky looking on his head and had big black eyes. He wore a brown jacket, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves.

"Look, you're a great dreamer and you have fine ideas, Judas." said Barabbas.

"Oh yes! He has many fine ideas! He wants to have a house like Herod with many baths and fine floors and all kinds of stupid things!" shouted Penance, another Hyena who was a little bit crazy in the head. He had dark grey colored fur that was spiky on his head and green colored eyes. He wore a black leather biker vest, a grey tank top, and dark green colored trousers.

Judas grabbed Penance and was about to pop him one when Barabbas separated them. "Stop fighting!" he growled, looking like he wanted to knock their heads together. "We all the same and we believe in the same God! We fight together because we believe!"

"I believe!" Judas shouted his reply.

"In what, Judas?!" Barabbas asked angrily. "What do you believe in?! Should we join up with this lion from Nazareth?"

"They say he has… powers from God."

"Oh yeah! You've definitely gone off your rocker!" Penance muttered, stoking a small fire he built.

"What do kings and emperors fear?" Judas asked. "What is the one thing they fear? They fear the people! When they rise up and follow behind one animal!"

….

 _Judas could imagine it all going through his head. He saw the great white lion, dressed in the armor of a soldier, slaughtering the ZPD and Pilate's men with a pistol and a knife. He saw the large building where Mayor Lionheart worked being blown up and collapsing. He saw him and Jesus, both covered in the blood of their enemies, standing victorious over the slaughtered carcasses of their enemies._

…

Judas' bloodlust couldn't be curbed anymore. He left Barabbas and Penance in the abandoned building and went off to join Jesus and hear him preach.

"Dream on, Judas…" muttered Barabbas, picking his teeth with his claw. "Dream on…"

"Yeah!" Penance called after Judas. "Dream of your house and all those nice things in it!" He looked at Barabbas with a crazy grin. Barabbas just rolled his eyes.

 **Author's Notes: I noticed that one of the reviews for my story is to the tune of the "Hairbrush Song" from Veggietales. I grew up on Veggietales, and I am a fan of it, actually. Interesting fact: The "Hairbrush Song" was actually going to be called "Where is my Razor?", and it would end with a meat cleaver falling from sky! I thought that would be an interesting bit of information to know.**

 **R &R,**

 **Heroboy005**


	5. Chapter 5: Fishers of Men

Chapter 5

At the docks of Zootopia, many different boats such as Cargo, Garbage trawlers, and Fishing boats sat tied up to the docks as the owners went about their business. One thing that the owners had to do and dreaded it was paying their taxes. Tax collectors were the most hated out of the bunch in Zootopia, and paying them was a great discomfort for many, for they lined their own pockets with the money they collected.

A loud tussle erupted near a tax collector's bench. A polar bear and an elephant were trying to make a certain deranged lioness pay, and when she didn't they grabbed hold of her.

"You have to pay us! It's the law!" the polar bear shouted as the lioness clawed at them.

"I don't have to pay money!" Mary Magdalene shouted. She then growled crazily again. "You want your money?!" she yelled as she pulled out a handful of coins out of her pocket and threw them at the elephant and the polar bear.

"Leave this one! She's the nutcase lioness whose been hanging around the slums." said the elephant, grabbing her and holding in a headlock.

The tax collector, a pig dressed in a black suit and tie, nodded in agreement. "Alright," he spoke, writing down on a piece of paper as the elephant threw Mary to the ground. "How much does she owe us?"

"Nothing!" a loud and angry voice shouted. A large gorilla by the name of Simon Peter, or Peter for short, was coming over to the tax collector with a teed-off look on his face. Simon Peter was a gorilla with black fur, a grey face, and fiery blue eyes. He wore red and white soccer jersey with the numbers 01 on the stomach, blue cargo pants with black patches on the knees, and black boots.

He was followed by two otters named John and James. James was oldest and had brown fur and green eyes. He wore a white do-rag, a red dress shirt, and dark green slacks. John was the youngest, his fur was brown but slightly lighter, and he had blue eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt, and dark green slacks.

"And we don't owe you anything either!" Simon Peter continued, coming up to the tax collector's bench to shout complaints. "We didn't catch any fish, so we don't pay you! I'm not paying taxes for standing around and breathing air!"

Meanwhile, two elephant soldiers of Pilate who had heard the tussle came over to Mary Magdalene, who was muttering and collecting the coins she had thrown. When she looked up into their faces, they contorted into that of demons. She ran away, screaming in terror.

"Look, it's nothing personal…" said the pig, whose name was Matthew, as he tried to restore order. "It's just part of the job. We have to take these reports back to Pilate."

"Yeah?!" Peter growled, moving his face closer to Matthew. "And does he know you're taking half the money we're paying, you traitor?!"

When James heard the pistol cock and saw one of the elephant soldiers aiming the silver barrel of the pistol at the back of Peter's head, he knew it was time to stop.

"Uh, Pete?" said James. "I think maybe it's time to end the crusade and get back to work."

Peter growled and moved away, pushing the gun barrel away from his face.

…

About an hour later after the tussle, Peter, James, and John sat in a sailboat, mending the fishing nets. "Yo Peter!" a voice shouted. Peter looked up and saw his Brother, Andrew, running towards him.

Andrew was the same gorilla that was baptized by John the Baptist at the Jordan River. He had black fur, a grey face, and brown eyes. He wore a green army winter coat, a white t-shirt, baggy pants that were copper colored, and black colored sneakers.

"Yo Peter!" Andrew yelled as he raced up to the boat. "That White Lion I was talking about is coming here! They say he's the son of God and that he's here to end this turmoil!"

"That'll be the day…" Peter rolled his eyes and got out of the sailboat to get in his own boat. He wasn't exactly big on his brother's love of religion and serving God, having heard all the stories about a Savior coming and none of them coming true in his sight. "It's not bad enough that he have to deal with all these tax collectors but now we have to deal with teachers whose heads are too big for their bodies!"

Jesus, being followed by a crowd of animals, came to the docks and looked around for a place to teach. Since the people were beginning to swarm him by the dozen, it was starting to get crowded and he needed some elbow room.

"John! James!" Peter shouted at the two otters, who sat in the sailboat and instantly looked up at him. "Tie up your boat and don't pay them tax collectors anything!" The otters both nodded at their orders and began tying up their boat.

Peter was about to get into his boat when he saw Jesus climbing into it and sitting down at the front of it. "Please push the boat out." He said politely to Andrew and Peter.

"What for?" Peter asked indignant.

"You want everyone else to come in with me?" Jesus replied, directing his hand towards the crowd of animals. Peter looked at them and a cross looked went over his face. Andrew chuckled.

"Come on!" he said cheerfully, playfully punching Peter in the shoulder and climbing into the boat. "It'll do you some good." Peter muttered something and climbed into the boat, which he and his brother pushed out into the water.

Jesus stood up in the boat with perfect balance and began his sermon. "What is the kingdom of God like?" he asked simply. "To me, it is like a mustard seed." The white lion pulled a mustard seed out of his shoulder bag. "Mustard seeds are so small that you can't see them. They're like specks of dust that the wind can blow away with ease." He put the small seed out on the finger of his paw and blew it away with his breath. "And yet, these tiny seeds can become…"

Jesus stretched his arms out for emphasis. "The greatest trees of all time! They are so big that many animals come and make their homes out of them!"

Peter, John, and James' eyes widened and Andrew smiled as they listened to the message and the truth started to pour into their hearts.

…

A little bit later, after the crowds left and it was just Jesus, Peter, Andrew, James, and John, they rested for a few minutes.

Jesus yawned and then thought about something. "Please push the boat out some more into the deep." He spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Out into the deep? Why in the world would I want to do that?" Peter asked.

"So you can let your nets down for a catch. Isn't that what fishermen do?" Jesus replied.

Peter looked at him as if he were making a joke. "Uh… hate to burst your bubble but fish don't come out in the sunlight. They hate it, so they spend their time down in the depths." Peter was definitely against the idea of fishing out in the day, but Jesus smiled in such a friendly way that Peter decided to give it a try. "But if you want me to do it, I'll do it…" He said as he and Andrew picked up paddles and started rowing to the deep.

….

"This is the dumbest idea I have ever done in my life…" Peter muttered as they continued rowing, now against the idea. Andrew just grinned at his brother. When they got to the deep end, they threw out their nets. As they waited, Jesus started twiddling with his thumbs.

"We're gonna be here for hours…" Peter muttered, not noticing that Andrew was looking over the side.

"Peter…" Andrew spoke; his voice starting to sound shocked.

"We could be here for days, or maybe even weeks…" Peter continued.

"Holy… Peter! Look!" Andrew shouted in shock.

Peter looked over at Andrew, who was looking over the side of the boat. "What is it, Andrew?" he asked. When Peter looked over the side... His eyes widened in shock! The nets were bursting with tons and tons of fish!

"Pull!" Andrew yelled, laughing. "PULL!"

Peter came back to his senses and started pulling, while Jesus threw off his shoulder bag and jacket and joined in on the pulling, laughing joyfully. "It's the mother lode of fish!" Peter laughed as tons of fish overloaded the boat. "It's gonna break the nets and sink us! We're gonna be paying the tax collectors for the rest of our lives!"

"James! John!" Jesus shouted, laughing. "Come over and give us a hand!"

James and John rowed as fast as they could and began helping with the fish, loading their own sailboat with the tons and tons of fish. When they got back, the tax collectors were so shocked at how much fish they had, that they didn't ask for the pay.

….

A little bit later, after the whole fishing episode, Jesus found Peter sitting on the curb a few blocks away from the docks. Peter's face looked sullen and when he saw the White Lion, he couldn't look him in the eye and just stared at his own feet.

"Leave me alone…" said Peter, his voice sounding hurt. "Master, I am not worthy of following you…" his voice broke a small bit. "I have done many sins against you… I can't be forgiven for what I have done… I deserve death…"

Jesus looked compassionately at him. "Peter…" he said, helping him stand up. "I forgive you of your sins and what you have done… from now on; I'm going to make you a fisher of men."

With that, Peter felt the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulders. Jesus motioned for him to follow, and he did. He would follow Jesus... but little did he know how his faith would be tested…

 **Author's Notes: So I recently saw the movie "SING!" and one of the characters, Johnny, was a gorilla. So, I want to clarify that the gorillas in this story are like Johnny from "SING!". And they are NOT like the gorillas from "Kung Fu Panda".**

 **R &R,**

 **Heroboy005**


	6. Chapter 6: A Hole in the Roof

Chapter 6

A few days later, Jesus entered the rain-forest district. He was accompanied by Peter, but he also commanded Andrew, James, and John to follow him, and they obeyed. When the five of them entered the district, they were swarmed with locals of the district and other animals who had heard about the white lion. However, they also attracted the unwanted attention of a wolf in a red suit and tie, a familiar looking ram in a blue suit and tie, and a familiar looking weasel in a green suit and tie.

Since they were in a rainforest and due to the pounding rain, they took refuge in the tree house of a black jaguar named Manchas, who was known for being one of the victims of turning savage during the bellwether case. At first, Manchas didn't like the idea of the white lion in his home; he had heard from the religious leaders about him being a troublemaker and he didn't like all the attention he was receiving from letting the White Lion into his home. But when he saw that the white lion was friendly and not looking for trouble he welcomed him into his home.

Manchas was content with the few people that came into his home, but he was somewhat beginning to change his mind when swarms of people started flooding his home. The blue-suited ram, the red-suited wolf, and the green-suited weasel were able to get seats in the whole flood of people while those who couldn't be seated stood outside in the rain with their umbrellas up and their coats, slickers, and rain ponchos on. Manchas had to start laying down towels all over the floor when the rain started leaking into his home.

Jesus sat in the middle of the room on a small wooden stool while everyone else either sat on the floor or on the furniture.

Jesus then began to preach. "You all have heard the old saying 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.' But I tell you that you shouldn't resist an evil person. If someone hits you on the right cheek, turn and let him hit the other one. If someone sues you for your shirt, give him your coat as well…"

The people looked at each other and nodded in agreement while the ram, wolf, and weasel conversed among themselves. "This white lion is nuts!" the weasel whispered to his friends. "If somebody does wrong to you, you must have justice!"

"That lion is going to mess up the whole system of justice!" the ram whispered. "I knew there was something freaky with this guy!"

"Leave him alone, will ya?" the wolf harshly whispered. "I don't think he's that bad. In fact, I think his teaching actually makes sense to me."

"See!" the weasel whispered. "Look what he's doing to you! He's messing you up! Have you forgotten your teachings in the temple?!"

"No, but I-" The wolf was cut off by a loud crashing noise in the ceiling. The crowds moved back and made surprised noises while rain poured through a hole in the ceiling. Manchas' expression went instantly to horror when he saw the damage done to the roof of his house.

"Master!" a voice called. Jesus looked up at the hole in the ceiling and saw a sheep, a wolf, a tiger, and a jaguar standing on the roof, soaked from the rain and wielding different tools. "Sorry about that!" said the sheep. "But we have a friend here who is sick and dying!"

The tiger dropped his tools, picked up an Oryx wrapped in blankets, and jumped down into the house. He set the Oryx down on the floor in front of Jesus. The Oryx was sickly looking and he had a pale color in his fur and his eyes had become bloodshot.

Jesus got off the stool, knelt down and rested his paw on the forehead of the Oryx. "My friend…" he spoke. "I forgive you of all of your sins…"

A crass-sounding laugh came from the ram, who stood up so the crowd could look at him. "Can you believe that?" he asked, speaking up so the crowd could hear him. "This lion says he can forgive sins. Who can forgive sins but God alone? If you ask me, I say this guy is doing blasphemy!"

Jesus paused for a minute to stare the ram in the eye, who returned the stare indignantly.

"Let me ask you a question." Jesus said, standing up. "Which would you say is easier? To say 'Get up and walk' or to say 'Your sins are forgiven'? But I tell you this; the son of God has the power to forgive sins." He turned back to the Oryx and raised his hand towards him. "Get up and walk… Your sins are forgiven."

Suddenly, right before the very eyes of the people, the Oryx's color came back and his bloodshot eyes became normal. He stood up and the crowds gasped in awe and wonder. They then started cheering in victory and at that moment, the rain stopped. "Thank you, God!" the Oryx shouted. The Oryx's friends jumped down through the hole in the roof and embraced their now well friend while the ram and weasel shuffled through the crowd, defeated. As for the wolf, he decided to stick around and enjoy the celebration. Even Manchas, who was worrying about the hole in his roof, forgot the hole and got caught up in the celebration. The Oryx, who found energy and vigor in him, began dancing his way out of the house with people following. Jesus began laughing as some of the people began dancing themselves; it was a celebration that nobody in the rainforest district ever expected!

The ram and the weasel, who were crossing a bridge from Manchas' home, looked back at the celebration. An angry look formed over the Ram's face. "I think," he said. "We need to take this up with Caiaphas."

…

The sun started setting over the sky in Zootopia as a single black raven floated across the sky. This particular raven flew over the city and then flew into the temple. He floated down the halls and then landed in the main room at the feet of a throne, where an evil looking coyote sat.

"We've been sitting on the fence for far too long…" the Coyote muttered. This coyote had black and white fur, a grey colored nose, and purple colored eyes. He wore a black suit, a black tie, a gold plate on his chest with twelve stones on it, and several gold rings on his fingers.

The raven flew and then landed on the shoulder of the throne, leaning down to speak with the Coyote. "Why should we let him anger us, Caiaphas? We really shouldn't worry that much about him. Besides, he's just another one of those nutcase lunatics who thinks that he's a prophet sent from God. We've had tons of people like that before and they all failed in the end, so why should we panic now?"

"You just don't get it, Annas." the Coyote, Caiaphas, said as he got up. The raven, Annas, hopped off the throne and on Caiaphas' shoulder.

"A few hours ago, two of our religious teachers came to me." said Caiaphas, who began walking through the temple with the raven on his shoulder. "They said that they followed this White Lion and saw him heal a sick Oryx and forgive him of his sins. Not only that, but the people made a big celebration out of it and one of our own, a young wolf, actually started believing in this White Lion, who blatantly admitted right in front our religious teachers that he is the Son of God!"

"So what?" Annas asked as they went up the stairs. "The people will see that he is a blasphemous fool and they'll turn against him. He'll get arrested and thrown out of town and then life will go on as always. You know, I really think you're letting your paranoia get a little bit ahead of you, Caiaphas."

They got to the meeting room on the top floor of the temple. The meeting room was a room with a large and long table, several chairs, and four large TV screens imbedded in the wall. "You still aren't seeing the full picture, you dumb bird!" Caiaphas growled as he shooed Annas off his shoulder. Annas floated onto the table as Caiaphas walked towards the balcony and looked out at the city as night began to fall and it started lighted up.

"What do you think will happen when the White Lion arouses the people and makes them violent?" Caiaphas asked. "They'll first take down the ZPD, then Pilate's guards, and finally Pilate… And do you think they'll stop there?"

Annas looked a small bit worried. "Yes?" he said in a small voice.

"NO!" Caiaphas shouted. He then went back to his normal, composed self. "No… They'll come for us. They'll hang me, and they'll stuff you on a spit and roast you."

Annas' face turned to shock when he imagined that happening to him. "What must we do?" he asked worriedly.

Caiaphas turned back to the balcony and looked out. "You must gather the religious leaders and call a meeting in a few days." He replied. "The subject will be what to do about this mysterious white lion. Go Now!"

Annas nodded and flew off the table and out from the balcony window. Caiaphas looked into the sky and then back down at the city. He went back inside the temple; He had some planning and scheming to do.

…..

 _A heavy rain started falling over the rainforest district as the night went on. The darkness started becoming so thick it would take a sword to cut through it. People who were outside on the streets of the rainforest went into their houses quickly while those out on the streets who didn't have houses or couldn't get back in time were let in to other people's house. Nobody wanted to be caught outside on a night like this for a good reason._

 _The reason was that Mary Magdalene was acting savage. Forget Savage, she was acting demonic and nobody wanted to be caught in her path of destruction! She screamed, fell on all fours, and then began laughing and crying at the same time. Her head began twisting and crooking at odd angles. "I know who you are!" she roared as the trees started gaining malicious faces. "I know all of you!"_

 _She screamed when she saw the faces of all the men that had used her and abused her popped up in front of her face. She ran through the streets of the rainforest, crashing into trees and vines and bushes. The demons that tortured her and ran through her head roared and laughed at the same time. She grabbed hold of her head and screamed as she felt the cold and scaly hands of evil digging into her eyeballs._

 _"_ _Mary!" a voice called out to her. She looked around wildly. "Mary!" the voice called out again. She looked and then saw the White lion standing before her, his fur glowing like the sun._

 _"_ _Jesus!" the demons yelled, taking control of her and making her chuck stones and wood at him. "Son of the most high God!" She fell on her knees and screeched again._

 _Jesus grabbed her arm. "Come out of her!" he commanded the demons. "Let her go!" the demonic force screeched in pain and fury and left her body, and she then went limp in his arms. At that moment, the rain stopped pouring, and the morning came._

….

When she awoke on a park bench, her sanity had been restored and her eyes were no longer black like a shark's. Instead, her eyes had reverted to their normal color, which was blue.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Jesus sitting next to her. "Thank you." She said silently.

Jesus smiled at Mary Magdalene as she got up, put on her torn shawl, and then began walking away.

"Watch over her, my father in heaven. Give her peace…" Jesus prayed as he got up and went on his way.


	7. Chapter 7: Choosing of the Disciples

Chapter 7

Peter, Andrew, John, and James and a group of other animals spent their time looking for Jesus, who had disappeared when they went to were looking for a place to lodge for the night. They had left the rain-forest district and had taken up residence in an old hotel located in Savannah Central. The next day, around noon, they found the white lion outside in a park in the middle of area, playing soccer with a young tiger cub, a young antelope, and a young elephant.

"Yo Jesus!" Peter yelled, getting his attention. The three kids stopped the game while Jesus walked over to them. "We've been looking all over for you."

Jesus motioned for the kids to continue their game and then spoke. "I was just thinking…" he said. "It's about time that I make you my disciples; to share and to receive my knowledge."

He walked to Peter and clasped the gorilla on his shoulders. "Peter, you are going to be called 'Ceiphus': The Rock." He pointed to Peter's chest. "On this rock, I will build my church."

He turned to Andrew. "Andrew, you will also be one of my disciples."

He then knelt down to the two otters. "John and James… you will be called 'The Sons of Thunder!'" John and James both looked at each other and nodded in agreement while the others congratulated them.

"I will also chose Phillip," he pointed at a wolf with rust colored fur. "Bartholomew," he pointed at a large gray skinned rhino. "Thomas…" he pointed at a polar bear that was in his own world but then woke up when he heard his name called.

"Other James," he pointed to a sheep.

"Thaddeus," he pointed to a fox.

"Simon," he pointed at a tiger.

"Judas!" he called to the hyena that was in the back of the group. "You'll be one of the twelve!"

Judas grinned as Jesus' beckoned him in the group. He was certain he was going to be his right hand man when taking down Pilate and his soldiers.

"Is that it?" John asked.

"Nope." Jesus replied simply. "There still is one more left." He looked around and saw a certain pig walking by, carrying two heavy bags full of money.

"Matthew!" he called, causing the pig to drop the money bags in shock. The white lion walked over and extended his hand to the pig. "Follow me…" he said simply. The pig paused for a few seconds, nodded, and shook the hand.

He then followed Jesus and the rest of the disciples, leaving the bags of money behind.

…..

A little bit later, Jesus and his disciples were walking through Sahara square when a familiar cape buffalo wearing a police uniform came running up to them. This familiar Cape buffalo fell on his knees before Jesus, who stopped to look at him.

"Master…" the cape buffalo spoke. "A good friend of mine is dying… he's sick and I couldn't find any cure for him… I need you to heal him. Please…"

Jesus knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not fear." Jesus replied. "I will come by your house and heal him."

The Cape buffalo looked up at him. "Sir," he spoke. "I am not worthy of you to come to my house. But if you just say the word, I know and believe that he will be healed. For I am the Chief of Police at the ZPD and I give orders to the officers. If I tell them to go one way, they will go that way."

Jesus' eyes widen in surprise and a smile formed over his lips. He and the Cape buffalo stood up and Jesus turned to his disciples. "Never have I seen such great faith in all of Zootopia!" he announced. He turned back to the Cape buffalo. "Go, for your friend is healed, just as you believed he would be." And at that moment, the friend was healed from his sickness!

"Thank you, Master." Chief Bogo replied, bowing his head and then leaving to find his now-well friend.

…

Finnick the fox was running along the sidewalk, being chased by an angry looking rhino. Finnick had conned the rhino out of his money and when the rhino caught wind of it, he tried to kill him! Luckily, Finnick was so small that the rhino wasn't able to get a hold on him and he ran like the devil was after him.

"Don't let me see you again or you're road kill!" The rhino yelled after him. "Do you hear me? You'll be road kill!"

Finnick stopped and watched the rhino lumber off. Then, grinning to himself for being so clever at tricking him, he pulled the wads of cash out of his pocket to count.

Suddenly a bunch of different animals came rushing by him. "Hey kid!" Finnick yelled to a cheetah cub jogging behind. "What's going on?"

"It's Jesus!" the cheetah cub replied. "The white lion! He's coming down this way! You have to come and see him!" And with that, the cheetah cub ran after the crowd.

Finnick hummed to himself, thinking about whether or not he should join the rampaging crowd. Half of the animals that were in the crowd he had cheated out of money, and they probably didn't think of him worthy to meet the white lion. But still, he had heard about the good things the White lion had done. And if the nice things about the White lion were true, then maybe he would get a chance to catch a glimpse of him.

Finnick sprinted off in the direction of the crowd.

…

Different animals of different species lined up on the sidewalk, praising and cheering the White lion as he and his fellow disciples walked along the street.

Finnick tried to see pass the crowd and get a glimpse, but they were too busy cheering and praising to let him by. He tried to crawl between them, but they were too thick.

"Hey!" Finnick yelled, picking up a small stone and throwing it at the back of an elephant's head, causing him to yelp in pain. "Let me by!"

The elephant rubbed the back of his head and turned to see Finnick. "Hey!" he growled. "I remember you! You're that sneaky little con artist that conned me a few days ago!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever…" Finnick replied quickly. "Listen, I got to get by and see the White Lion! So move yourself out of my way!"

"You don't deserve to see the White Lion." said a panther beside the elephant. "He's way too holy for a sneaky little jerk like you. Scram before we make a meal out of you! You may not be a prey, but we'll make you one!"

A small group of animals gathered around the elephant and panther, looking ready to tear Finnick's face off. Finnick sprinted away while they went back to cheering for Jesus.

"Man!" Finnick muttered to himself. "Those idiots won't let me by! I can understand why they would do that, but still, I want to see the white lion! What am I gonna…"

His voice trailed off when he saw a young hippo, a snow leopard cub, and two lambs watching the white lion and his disciples from a large tree. An idea shot through Finnick's brain like lightning and he sprinted off ahead of the crowds.

He kept going until he saw a tree that nobody was sitting in and then began climbing it. He climbed until he found a limb that would hold him and sat out on it. A few minutes later, the crowds came by, swarming the disciples and Jesus. Now Finnick was above the threatening crowds, he could see the White Lion. Grand and Glorious thoughts filled Finnick's mind as he gazed upon the White Lion, who seemed to give off a holy sort of glow as he walked under the sun. Finnick knew in his heart that this Lion with pure white fur was the Savior. The one that different animals in Zootopia, whom most regarded as crazy, had been prophesying about.

As the crowd and disciples were walking along, Jesus stopped walking and looked up into the tree at Finnick. The disciples and crowd stopped and also looked where Jesus was looking.

"Hey, you up there! Up in the tree!" Jesus called out.

Finnick pointed to himself. "Me?" he asked.

"Yes." The white lion replied, nodding. "Finnick, come on down, for I am going to your house."

Finnick's eyes widened and he climbed down the tree while the crowd murmured to themselves. "No offense or anything, Mr. White Lion." Finnick spoke as he landed in front of Jesus. "But I have a van, not a house."

"That will do too." Jesus replied smiling.


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

Chapter 8

"And then he went with me back to my van and ate dinner with me." said Finnick as he told the story to Nick while they were getting coffee the next day. "After that, I didn't want to con people out of their money anymore. I told Jesus that I was going to change; I was going to give half of my goods to the poor and I was going to repay anybody that I had wronged. After I said that, Jesus announced to the crowds who had followed him that salvation had come to into my heart, for he has come to seek and to save those who are lost!"

Nick was listening in silence for most of it, but the he spoke. "And have you been doing that? Have you been repaying those you have cheated?"

Finnick nodded. "I have." He replied. "I found that rhino that I had cheated and gave him back his money, plus a little bit more, and then so on. I found people that I had cheated and gave them back what they had lost. I tell you, I never have felt so good in my life!"

"Yeah…" Nick muttered. He then talked clearly. "You know, when I was down at the station the other day, I heard from Clawhauser that he was sick with some kind of flu, kind of like what Judy has had."

"Speaking of which," Finnick interrupted. "How is she?"

Nick sighed sadly. "She's been bedridden for days. Her parents are staying with her at her apartment until she recovers." he said.

Finnick's eyes widened. "They can't find out what is the sickness?" he asked.

Nick nodded. "Yep…" he took a sip of his coffee and swallowed it like it tasted bitter. "They've tried everything. They've done tests, x-rays, the whole thing! But still… there's still…" he sighed sadly again, remembering what the doctor had told him. "No cure."

Finnick nodded his head slowly. "So…What were you saying about Clawhauser?" Finnick asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well…" Nick replied. "A couple days ago, Clawhauser had the same problems Judy had been having. Then, a day after Judy became bedridden, Clawhauser went to Chief Bogo's house to speak with him about a case, and he collapsed right then and there. Well, Chief Bogo ran out and found the White Lion. He asked him to heal Clawhauser and then…" Nick stopped, realizing a solution to the problem. "And then… Clawhauser was healed at that moment."

"Well…" said Finnick. "I think we've found the answer to the problem. We should ask the White Lion to heal Judy!"

"Yeah… But…" Nick started.

"But what? What's the problem with that idea?"

"Well, I heard from a couple of the officers down at the station that there has been a severe disturbance in the religious order of Zootopia. Apparently, many of the teachers are getting mad at Jesus for the way he teaches. There have been many death threats and even though nobody is doing anything, they're getting pretty jumpy. So, you can see I'm a little bit worried about joining up with this White Lion from Nazareth."

"Since when have you ever used the words 'Disturbance' and 'Worried' in any of your sentences?" asked Finnick.

"Since those who have tried to go against the religious order of Zootopia get locked up or worse!" said Nick. "Look, there's going to be a party at Mr. Big's mansion tomorrow night. He's invited Judy and me, but Judy can't make it since she's sick."

"So, how does this correspond with Jesus?"

"Well, Jesus and his followers are invited also. I heard from Raymond that Jesus changed water into wine at one of the parties, so he's in good favor with Mr. Big. What's even more amazing is that he's convinced Mr. Big to allow the criminals and riff-raff to come to the party. So, I, Nicholas P. Wilde, who has wronged Mr. Big before, am going to see what this White Lion is all about."

"Well then… I wish you good luck." Finnick replied.

"Also, you're coming with me in Judy's place." said Nick, getting up from the table. "Thank you for the coffee, Finnick."

Finnick's mouth dropped slowly to say something, but Nick had already left the coffee shop. He ran out of the coffee shop. "Alright!" he called after Nick, who was walking away. "But I'm not dressing up for it!"

"Don't worry!" Nick replied, turning around to face him. "You won't have to!"

…

The two foxes arrived at the courtyard of Mr. Big's mansion, where several tents had been set up for the party. Different animals of shapes and sizes were attending the party, some wearing casual wear while others wearing fancy clothing such as tuxedos and dresses. Nick and Finnick wore casual, and they walked through the courtyard, looking the different things going on. The band was playing and the guests were eating and chatting with one another.

Suddenly, Raymond and Kevin, the two polar bear guards of Mr. Big, came towards Nick and Finnick. "The boss wants to see you, Mr. Wilde." said Raymond, who had a very deep voice.

"And please don't try to resist." Kevin spoke. "The religious leaders are here and we don't any trouble at this gathering." Nick nodded nervously in agreement and followed the two while Finnick stayed behind to talk to some friends of his who had come.

The two polar bears and fox walked through the tents until they came to main table. Mr. Big's main polar bear guard, Koslov, sat at the head of the table. Mr. Big sat on the table in his little chair. Mr. Big was an arctic shrew, so he was basically as big as a mouse. His daughter, Fru Fru, and her husband sat on his right size.

"Mr. Big, Ms. Fru Fru…" Nick said uneasily. "The sign for the party said-"

He was interrupted by Mr. Big extended his ringed hand. "Oh yeah, Right." Nick said quickly. He kissed the small ring on his hand then went back to what he was saying. "The sign for the party said that all was invited."

"I understand that." Mr. Big replied. "I wanted to speak with you. I know we both had some rough encounters with each other and… I forgive you. I forgive you for all those times, including the one involving the skunk butt rug… I also want to say that I'm sorry for all those times I tried to kill you. Will you forgive me?"

Nick was stunned. Mr. Big, the most feared crime boss in all Zootopia, was apologizing to him. "Uh… Yeah…" Nick replied. "I forgive you… Uh, question. Not that I'm embarrassed or angry at this, but what made you want to apologize me?"

Mr. Big smiled. "The white lion did." He said, pointing to another table.

While his disciples went to mingle with the crowd, Jesus sat at a table, having a discussion with the blue-suited ram and the green-suited weasel. Nick scooted in a small bit to eavesdrop, but not to join the conversation. The white lion didn't boast about his knowledge, but spoke in a humble manner tinged with a bit of humor.

"Let me ask you this…" Jesus spoke. "How can you take a speck of dust out of your brother's eye when you have a big plank stuck in your own eye?"

"You just remove it." The ram answered. "I knew that. It's obvious."

"You're being a hypocrite." said Jesus, causing the ram and the weasel to look at him weird. "First you take the plank out of your own eye, then you get the speck of dust."

"I don't get it." said the weasel.

"You act self-righteously, thinking that you know what's good for the people. You think you can help them see clearly." Jesus said to them. "You think you can remove the speck of dust in their eyes. However, you do wrong when people aren't looking, and you sin against my father behind their backs. Hence, you have a plank in your eye. So, first get right with my father, then help the people see clearly."

"Your father?" the ram asked, a confused and somewhat angry look on his face.

Then, out of a small crowd that had gathered to hear, there came a loud coughing and the crowd started backing up. A leopard with a sickening condition was wandering his way through the crowd, causing animals to jump back in fear of being infected. This leopard wore torn clothing and had bandages wrapped around his arms and face. His fur was shedding, his eyes bloodshot, and he had several sores and boils covering him.

He knelt in front of Jesus and said, "Lord... If you are willing… then you can heal me."

Jesus smiled and reached out to touch the leopard's face. "I am willing. Be clean!"

Immediately, the leopard was cleansed; The sores and boils were gone, his fur had grown back, and his eyes became normal. The leopard undid the bandages and looked at himself, almost crying at the fact that he was healed. The crowd cheered in amazement and awe.

"It's a miracle!" the weasel said to the ram.

"Miracle, my butt…" the ram muttered, rolling his eyes.

Nick looked at the white lion, who smiled at him. Surely, this must be the one who could heal Judy from her illness. As the people gathered around to see Jesus and congratulate the leopard, Nick tried to get through but couldn't.

"I'll ask him after the party." Nick shrugged, and went to find Finnick.

…..

As the people started leaving and going home, Nick was about to walk up to Jesus when he heard the ram and the weasel talking with each other in private.

"He heals using the power of the devil!" the ram said angrily. "And he'd rather spend his time among the tax collectors, thieves, con men, and bandits! If anything, I say that he's in league with all those thieves!"

"You're right." replied the weasel. "An animal of God would not hang around in the company of evil. So, you think that we should label him an enemy of God?"

"Correct. Anybody who follows the White Lion is an enemy of Zootopia and God himself!"

The ram and the weasel went on their way, possibly to speak with Caiaphas about these things.

Nick's stomach lurched. The white lion… evil? He didn't know what to think of that. He hadn't thought about his religion much, but he didn't want to be an enemy of God or Zootopia, the city he protected.

Nick started sprinting off. "Hey Nick! Where you going?" Finnick called after him. But Nick didn't answer back.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter. I was over in Ireland doing missionary work for Spring Break! But now I'm back, and ready to write again!**

 **R &R,**

 **Heroboy005**


	9. Chapter 9: Fear, Redemption, and Bravery

Chapter 9

Nick ran away from Mr. Big's mansion and into the cold streets of Tundra Town. His head was swirling with thoughts of what had been happening. Inwardly, he was troubled by what the religious leaders were saying. What the ram in the blue suit had said was still fresh in his mind: 'Anybody who follows the White Lion is an enemy of Zootopia and God himself!'

He wanted Judy to be healed, but he didn't want to be declared an enemy of God and Zootopia. God, he hadn't thought much about, but Zootopia he did. They had forgiven him for being a con-man and swindling them out of money, but what if he starts following this White Lion? Then they would turn their backs on him! Or what if what they said about him being the Son of God was true? Was he already forgiven for what he had done? Would the White Lion accept him and heal Judy? He didn't know! He knew he saw him hanging out with tax collectors and criminals, but what if the sin he did was too great?!

Nick smacked himself in the side of his head; his thoughts were getting out control.

"Nick!" he heard a familiar deep voice call. He turned and saw Finnick driving up to him in his van. "What in the world were you running from?!"

"I can't Finnick! I just can't!" Nick yelled his reply.

"Can't what?" Finnick asked, parking the van and jumping out. "What can't you do?"

"I can't go to the White Lion! I just can't!"

"Why? He can save Judy! He can heal her!"

I don't want to be declared an enemy!" Nick shouted.

"An enemy of what?! An enemy of God?!" Finnick asked.

"Yes! An enemy of God! What if what they say about the White Lion is true?! What if he is evil!"

"Does he look evil? Does he look like the devil?! No! The devil wouldn't do all these good things that he is doing!"

"Exactly! The devil might do good to appease the people! Then he would take over the whole city!"

"Nick! Listen to me! Listen to my voice!" said Finnick. He was trying to stay calm, but was losing it. "The white lion isn't evil! Those religious leaders are crooked! They've been swindling people from the beginning of the city! You must go to him! The White Lion is the only way!"

Nick and Finnick stood there, both panting from the brief shouting match they had which probably the whole neighborhood could hear.

"Nick…" Finnick quieted his voice. "If you love Judy, you must do this for her. You must ask him. Only he can save her."

"I don't know…" Nick spoke, then sighed. "Look, just take me back to Judy's apartment. I don't know what to do anymore."

Finnick and Nick both climbed in the van and drove on to Judy's apartment.

…

 _4 Days Later…_

….

A camel by the name of Simon had invited Jesus for a coffee at Snarlbucks. The White Lion accepted, and they both were sitting at a table drinking coffee. They weren't having any discussions, but just having a friendly chat.

However, their chatting was interrupted by a loud commotion from the proprietor of the café, who was trying to keep a certain lioness out.

"You can't be in here! You tore up the place last time you were here!" yelled the proprietor, a moose.

"I must see him!" yelled Mary Magdalene, who was trying to get past the moose.

She ran past him and the moose shoved her, causing her to fall at the feet of the White Lion.

She had changed her appearance; Her fur was now cleanly groomed and she no longer wore the torn clothing she was usually wore. She now wore a dark orange jacket, tie-dye t-shirt, and black jeans.

Mary looked up at Jesus with tears in her eyes. Not from the physical pain, but from the spiritual and emotional pain she was feeling.

She began crying silently and rested her head-on Jesus' paws/feet. Her tears fell on his paws/feet, and she began wiping them with the fur on her head. She then kissed his paws/feet and poured a fragrant oil she had brought with her on them. The other patrons at the café were looking at this odd spectacle with unusual looks on their faces.

'The white lion, if he were godly, would know who and in what manner this lioness is touching him.' thought Simon.

Jesus then spoke. "Simon, I have something to tell you… _There was a creditor who had two animals that owed him money. One owed him $5000, while the other only $50. When they couldn't repay him, he freely forgave them both._ Which do you think will love him more?"

Simon shrugged and answered, "I guess the one who was forgiven the most."

"Correct." The white lion replied. He then turned to Mary and spoke to Simon, "You know Mary Magdalene, don't you?"

Simon nodded.

Jesus continued. "When I came here, you gave me no greeting. Yet this lioness has not ceased kissing my feet since she found me. Not only that, but she has cleaned my feet with her tears and the fur from her head, and anointed them with fragrant oil. And she has done this in front of everybody, not caring what they think of her."

Jesus bent down on his knees and help Mary up. "Mary," he spoke. "Your faith has saved you. Your sins are forgiven. Go in peace."

Mary smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then slowly walked out; not one of the patrons touched her or bothered her.

….

At the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment building, Judy Hopps lied in bed, surrounded by her parents and her two fox friends. The sickness was slowly spreading throughout her body and it had weakened her severely. Not only that, but she had been coughing up blood and her eyes had become bloodshot. So, there she was, lying in bed, coughing and hacking away.

Nick was looking at the floor and slowly pacing back and forth. Her parents sat beside her bed and Finnick sat in a chair near the wall, his head in his hands.

"We have to do something… Anything." said Stu Hopps, Judy's carrot-farming father who normally would have quit at the drop of a hat.

"Since when have you been one for not giving up?" Finnick asked sarcastically.

"Since my daughter is dying!" Stu Hopps replied in anger.

"Stu…" said his wife, Bonnie, who placed a paw/hand on his shoulder. "No need for anger here."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Stu apologized.

Finnick nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I made that remark towards you." he looked over at Nick. "You got to do something!"

"Why me?!" Nick asked angrily. "Why do I have to be the one to ask the White Lion?!"

"Because you can." replied Bonnie. She looked at Nick with pleading eyes. "Please, Nicholas…"

Nick turned his head away, his mind filling with the thoughts of what the ram had said at the party. He started thinking of all the things that could happen to him, Judy, her parents, and Finnick if he went to the White Lion. He started feeling scared and-

"Nick…" Judy's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned around to see reaching up her hand/paw to him. He moved forward and grasped it slowly.

"Please…" she said quietly. "Please… Go to him… He can heal me…"

Nick gently let go of her hand/paw and walked over to the door of the apartment. The words of the ram were still stuck in his mind, along with all the other things the leaders had said, but then Nick felt something new growing in him. A fire unlike any other was in him. Something clicked, and he was no longer afraid.

"No…" he said angrily. He turned around to face the others. Bonnie was crying, Stu was trying to comfort her, Finnick had a shocked look on his face, and Judy sank back onto the bed in defeat.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THEM…" Nick said loudly this time, causing Bonnie to stop crying and all of them look at Nick hopefully.

Nick pointed at Judy and said, "I will find him! And you will be healed!"

With that said, he raced out of the door and out of the apartment, In search of the White Lion.

Finnick scratched his head, looked over at Bonnie and Stu, and said, "Maybe I should have given him the keys to the van."


	10. Chapter 10: Not Dead, Only Sleeping

Chapter 10

The White Lion walked through the streets of Sahara Square with his disciples and a large crowd of animals following him. People who saw him stopped to say hello, shake hands, and even start up a friendly conversation with him. Familiar people like the wolf in the red suit, Manchas, Chief Bogo and kinds of different animals that he healed had come to see him too. But even though he received this much attention, Jesus didn't let it go to his head and always stayed humble and true.

…

Meanwhile, Nick, who was also in Sahara Square, sat down on the curb, trying to process through his mind which locations the White Lion could be at. He was starting to get worried that he wouldn't find the White Lion, and his hope was fading fast.

Riding the subway, Nick had searched the areas where the White Lion had usually been, such as the docks, the coffee shop, and even the cold park of Tundra Town where he first started preaching. But no sign of him. Now Nick was in Sahara Square, trying to of the possible places he could be.

Then Nick saw a large crowd gathering an idea came to him: Where there was a large crowd, the White Lion was probably in the middle of it! He jumped and ran into the crowd, pushing and slipping through people that were blocking the way.

"Master!" Nick yelled through the crowd as he approached the White Lion. "Master! I need your help!"

The White Lion heard him calling and turned around to face him. Some of the animals in the crowd recognized Nick and drew back. Nick fell to his knees in front of Jesus.

"Jesus…" said Nick. "My best friend is sick and dying… I ask that you heal her, please."

The White Lion knelt and placed his paw/hand on Nick's shoulder. "Do you believe that I can heal her?" the White Lion asked.

Without hesitation, Nick nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I believe you can heal her."

They both stood up. "Show me where she is." Jesus spoke.

"Right! Follow me!" Nick said in a somewhat hurried voice.

He started moving quickly through the crowd of animals with the White Lion in tow. Everything seemed to be going well until the White Lion stopped in the middle of the street, a shocked look on his face.

Jesus turned around to face the crowd. "Who touched me?" he asked in a somewhat shocked voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Nick asked worriedly, still wanting to hurry back to the Grand Pangolin Arms.

"Somebody touched me." The white lion replied simply.

"Uh, Master…" Peter spoke. "The crowd's pretty large. People are already bumping into you while trying to keep up!"

"I felt somebody touch me; I felt the power go out of me…" Jesus insisted. He turned around to face the crowd and asked, "Who touched me?"

"It was me, Lord…" a trembling voice came from the crowd and an old female armadillo came forth. She had grey and pink skin, blue eyes, and she wore a green dress and grey cardigan underneath her armor shell. She also black small rimmed glasses on her snout, which she nervously took off to clean.

"I have been bleeding inside me for over 12 years…" the armadillo continued nervously, putting the glasses back on her snout. "I have been to almost every doctor in Zootopia and they tried to cure me. But every time it seemed like I was healed, I just started bleeding again. I thought that if I just… reached out and touched your jacket that… I would be made well."

She fell to her knees in apology to the White Lion. The white Lion smiled gently, walked towards her, and helped her up.

"Your faith has made you well, dear lady." He said to her. "Go in peace and be healed of your illness."

"Thank you!" the old armadillo said joyously. She kissed his paw/hand and went on her way.

"Look, this is good and all, but unless you have forgotten, my friend is dying!" Nick said when the armadillo had left.

"I haven't forgot." Jesus replied calmly. "Take me to her."

…

When they were outside the Grand Pangolin Arms, Nick stopped when he saw Finnick come out.

"Finnick! I found the White Lion and he can-" Nick said in a hurry, but stopped when Finnick raised his paw/hand.

"Please… Don't bother the White Lion any longer." Finnick said silently with his head looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!" Nick almost yelled. "Why?!"

Finnick looked up at Nick with a sad expression on his face. "She's…" Finnick started.

"No… NO!" Nick shouted this time. "She can't be! You're saying she is-"

"Dead." Finnick finished for him.

Nick fell to his knees and began sobbing. Finnick stood beside him, trying to comfort him. Nick then felt the White Lion rest his paw/hand on his head.

"Don't be afraid." Jesus said to Nick, who looked up to him. "Believe and she will be made well."

"Didn't you hear?!" Nick asked; he was annoyed, angry, and trying his best to fight back tears. "She's dead! If you had gotten here sooner, she would have been living!"

"Believe, Nick…" the White Lion said again. "And she will be made well…"

Jesus entered the Grand Pangolin Arms with Peter, James, John, Finnick, and Nick following. They went to the apartment where Judy was staying and entered. Stu and Bonnie Hopps were there, crying and holding each other over the fact their daughter had died. Judy laid in bed… she was dead and her body looked sickly looking.

"There! See?!" Nick started again angrily. "She's dead! Now what are you gonna do?!"

"She's not dead." The White Lion said as he knelt beside the bed. "She's only sleeping."

For an instant, Nick felt like he was going to attack Jesus, but Finnick grabbed him by the paw/hand. Nick looked at Finnick, who gave him a 'Don't even think about it' look.

Nick, Finnick, Stu Hopps, and Bonnie Hopps watched the White Lion gently placed his finger on the small forehead of Judy.

"Rise, little one." said the White Lion. "It's time to wake up."

Suddenly, light filled the darkened room. Judy came to life and yawned as if she was waking up from a long sleep. She woke up, stretched, and saw the White Lion kneeling by her bed.

"You came!" she said joyfully, hugging the White Lion around the neck.

"Yes!" the White Lion replied. "Yes! I'm here!"

Judy saw Nick, moved from hugging Jesus, and jumped into Nick's arms. Nick embraced her and then held her out to look at her; Her eyes weren't bloodshot, she wasn't coughing up blood, and she looked as healthy as she had ever been.

It was quite the celebration when she was healed; Judy hugged her parents, Nick hugged Finnick, Stu kissed Bonnie, Finnick hugged Judy, Nick hugged Stu and Bonnie. They went into the street and soon the people out there were caught up in the celebration and dancing broke out and everything amazing and wonderful about it was happening!

But, in the background watching, the White Lion stood. He suddenly felt a pang of hurt in him and decided to leave the scene.

…

In the late afternoon, Jesus sat at on a bench at the docks, wondering why he felt that pang of hurt. He already knew, but was waiting for the explanation.

He got up from the bench and leaned against a railing, watching the sun go down slowly over the horizon.

"Master!" a voice called. Jesus turned around to see Andrew the gorilla running towards him.

"Master, its John!" Andrew said sadly. "Herod has… killed John!"

Jesus closed his eyes bitterly and turned away from Andrew.

"I want to be alone, Andrew." Jesus spoke. Andrew nodded and ran on his way.

Jesus fell to his knees and clung to the railing, sobbing at the death of his cousin. "Father…" he said aloud, reaching up a hand/paw to the heavens.

"Father…" he cried out again. Then he fell to the ground, sobbing all the way.


	11. Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 11

Caiaphas sat in his throne, tapping his fingers with a bored look on his face. He was waiting for the gathering of the other Pharisees and Religious Leaders to discuss what they were going to do about the White Lion and the religious uprising.

The familiar sound of flapping wings came across the ears of the coyote. The black raven, Annas, floated into the room and landed on his shoulder.

"Good Caiaphas…" Annas spoke slyly into his ear. "The council is here for you. The Pharisees and Religious Leaders have come to hear what you have to say."

A slow, evil grin spread over the face of Caiaphas. He stood up and, with the raven on his shoulder, began climbing the steps towards the meeting room. He came to the two doors and opened them with a loud CRASH!

The Pharisees and Religious Leaders consisted of a turtle, wolf, sheep, jaguar, boar, and a bull. They all wore black suits and ties, and they had a shocked look on their faces when Caiaphas came in with his loud entrance.

"Gentleman…" he said darkly with a cruel grin on his face. He shut the doors. "Take a seat."

The religious leaders obeyed and took a seat. Caiaphas took his seat at the head of the table while Annas hopped off his shoulder and sat down on the table.

Caiaphas was quiet for a few seconds and then he spoke, "You all know why I called you here."

He pulled out a remote and turned on the four large TV screens. Scenes of Jesus healing different animals around the city and preaching the word came up.

"Annas, speak for me and explain the problem to these fellow leaders of ours." said Caiaphas, extending his paw/hand to the screen.

Annas nodded, stood up, and began walking across the table.

"As you all can see, this White Lion has been healing the sick, casting out demons, and preaching to the citizens of our fair city. Now this seems all good and right, but we have several uprisings happening." said Annas, causing murmuring among the Pharisees and Religious Leaders. "Although small in scale, our neighboring city of Zootropolis has had a rather large scurry that lasted for 4 days. They've captured the leaders and are planning on executing them, but the leaders claim they are doing it for the glory of God himself!"

"Which leads to our bigger problem…" said Caiaphas, as Annas went back to his place. A dark look clouded the Coyote's face. "Imagine if this White Lion rallies the people to fight for him! He could lead an army of people against us! They could overthrow Mayor Lionheart's authority, destroy everything we've worked hard for, and hang us all from the streetlights!"

The bull raised his hand. "Yes and all that, but isn't Pilate in control right now?" asked the bull. "I mean, Mayor Lionheart's away on business for a couple of months, so… isn't Pilate the one who will get overthrown?"

Caiaphas, in pure creepy fashion, got up from his chair and walked towards the bull. The other Pharisees and Religious Leaders pulled away when the coyote came eye-to-eye with the bull.

"YES…" he said, letting an angry breath seep through his teeth. Caiaphas had fire in his eyes and the bull's teeth were chattering. This was impressive to see, as the bull was strong enough to pick Caiaphas up over his head. But here he was, getting stared down by someone smaller than him.

"I suggest that you keep quiet for the rest of this meeting. If you speak again, you're going to wish that you never got into the religion game in the FIRST PLACE!" Caiaphas finished his sentence with a shout. "GOT IT, YOU OVERGROWN HAT RACK?!"

The bull nodded quickly and Caiaphas backed off, going back to his calm self.

"Now then…" Caiaphas said calmly, going back to his seat. "We need a solution to our problem… Any suggestions?"

The jaguar raised his hand. "Arrest him?" he asked. "Throw him in jail till he rots away?"

"Good idea, but no." Caiaphas replied sourly. "Its too easy. Besides, what if his followers decide to break him out? We could have the rebellion on our hands."

The sheep raised his hand. "Call Pilate and his soldiers down on him and his followers?" the sheep asked.

"Do you want a slaughter?" asked Caiaphas. "If we try that, we could end up causing a full scale civil war!" he groaned. "You idiots have no perception! Know what we must do?! We must kill him! Slaughter him like John the Baptist! Only then can we set a public example and show the people that he is not God!"

"It's sneaky, clever, and a good idea." said the turtle. "When the people see him dead, it will not only prove to them he's just a mere lion, but also what will happen to anyone who joins in such a farce religion."

"Correct, my slow but wise friend!" said Caiaphas. He arose. "Then its official. All in favor of finding a way to kill the White Lion, show of hands."

They all raised their hands.

"Brilliant." said Caiaphas. "In the meantime, we need to find ways to trip him up. To get the people to see how he can't solve all their problems."

"I think I have a brilliant idea on how to do that." said the boar.

…

As the morning light arose in Zootopia, the White Lion was at a park in Sahara Square. He was lying on bench, sound asleep. He was up half the night, mourning for his cousin. This took a toll on his energy, and so he found it best to sleep a while.

"Excuse me, Jesus?" a female voice asked. Jesus awoke and turned his head to see Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde standing before him. They both were in their police uniforms, with orders to go on foot patrol and interact with the locals.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde…" he said, sitting up. "Good to see you both again. You both look well."

"Yeah about that," said Nick, his words coming out somewhat slowly. "I wanted to… Apologize for intending to attack you when you were going to heal Judy. I should've waited to see what you were going to do before getting angry."

"I forgive you." The white lion replied. "Come. Sit." He patted the bench he was sitting on.

Nick and Judy took a seat beside him so he could sit and speak with them. Since they were smaller than him, it wasn't crowded.

"So tell me about yourselves. Where you come from, what your job is like, you know, those things." said Jesus.

So Nick and Judy told him about themselves. They talked about where they came from and what being on the police force was like. They also asked what Jesus did before he began preaching, and he told them with simple answers; he didn't brag or compare his past better than theirs, but stayed humble with his answers.

When Nick mentioned about his past with the Junior Ranger Scouts, Jesus caught on to something that Nick didn't expect. "They hurt you, didn't they?" Jesus asked.

Nick's eyes widened somewhat. "How did he-" he asked, looking at Judy. Her eyes were also wide in surprise.

Nick turned back to the white lion. "Yeah…" he said slowly. "They did. They put a… muzzle on me and called me 'dumb'… But I'm fine! Really! I'm not sore about it or anything like that."

"You hold up aggression within you for what they did." said Jesus quietly. "You also believe that if the world sees you as untrustworthy and low, then that's what you are."

Nick was shocked; the White Lion knew this!

"But I tell you, that is a lie." the White Lion continued. "What the world thinks of you does not matter. It's what I think of you that matters. You don't have to be what the world wants to be. If the world hates you, remember that it hates me also."

"But how could the world hate you?" Judy asked.

"Because the world is filled with people who do evil. They want to go their own way and not the way of the father."

"And just who is this 'father' you are talking about?" Nick asked.

"My father is God, and I am his son."

"You're the son of God?" Judy questioned.

"Yes. I am one without sin." The White Lion replied. "And I tell you this: Unless you are born again, you will not see God or his kingdom."

"Uh, how can you be born again? It's pretty much impossible for an animal to get back into his mother's womb once he's out."

"Officer Hopps, I am talking being born in the spiritual sense. No one can enter the kingdom without being of the spirit and of water. Of course, you are brought into the world by your parents, but you born into the spiritual world by the spirit. Don't be surprised by what I tell you. The wind blows from wherever it wants and you hear it, but you can't see it coming or going. It's like that with the spirit."

"Oh…" Judy replied. "I think I'm getting it now… But if you're the son of God, why did you come here?"

"Because the son of God must be lifted up, so that everyone who believes will be redeemed and be given life forever. God loved this world so much, he sent his only son, so that whoever believes will not die, but be given the gift of everlasting life. I did not come to judge the world, but to be its savior. Those who believe in me are not judged, but those who don't are already judged, for they don't believe in God's son."

"And how does this judgement work?" Nick asked, very much interested in this conversation.

"Light comes into the world, but the people of the world love the darkness rather than the light, for their deeds are evil. Those who do evil hate the light and will not come to it, for they don't to be revealed. But those who do what is true and right will come forth in order for the light to reveal their obedience to God the father."

"Wow…" Judy said in surprise, placing a hand/paw on her forehead. "I never really thought of it that way. That's pretty amazing how you know that."

"Yeah. They must have good schools up in heaven." said Nick.

Jesus laughed at what Nick said. The three were about to continue talking when they heard a loud commotion that was coming their way. They looked and saw an angry mob of animals approaching, each member of the mob carrying as many stones as they could. They were led by a boar and a wolf in black suits, who were dragging a struggling female zebra. When they got to the White Lion, they threw her down in front of him.

"Hello… Jesus." The boar snarled.

"Morning." Jesus replied. "What's going on here?"

"I'm glad you asked that." The boar replied in a patronizing tone. "I'm also glad that you brought the police with you to witness this. This zebra here," he pointed at the female zebra. "Was caught committing adultery. She was about to mate with a zebra who wasn't her husband. Luckily, we caught her before she was about to do such thing. Now the law states that's a crime, right?" The boar looked at the two police officers.

"Yeah…" Judy replied slowly.

"Well then. The punishment for that, by what the law says, is for her to be stoned. What do you have to say to that?"

"Hey pal, that's murder." said Nick.

"Back off!" the boar roared, causing the wolf and the crowd to shout agreements. Nick and Judy both took a step back in shock.

"As I was saying, Jesus, what do you have to say to that?" the boar asked again.

Jesus paused for a second and then bent down, where he wrote on the ground with his finger, as if he wasn't paying attention. This was quite a feat, as this particular type of sand he was on was really tough to break through.

"Well come on! What do you say to that?!" the boar yelled again, trying to get a rise out of the White Lion.

The White Lion stood up, looked the boar directly in the eyes and said, "Whoever has not sinned can chuck the first stone at her."

Instantly, the entire angry mob went from angry to embarrassed. They were convicted by their conscience, for all of them had sinned. They dropped their stones and walked away, beginning with the oldest. The wolf, with an ashamed look on his face, dropped his stone and ran off. The boar raised his stone to throw it at the zebra, but then he stopped and let out an angry yell. He threw the stone away and stomped off.

So all that were left were Jesus, the accused Zebra, Nick, and Judy.

The White Lion looked around and saw no one but the female zebra. "Ma'am, where are the people that accuse you? Has anybody condemned you?" Jesus asked.

The female zebra replied, "No one, Lord."

"I don't condemn you either." The White Lion replied. "Go in peace and sin no more."

The female zebra gasped in relief. "Thank you…" she cried, kissing the White Lion on his feet. She then got up and left slowly.

Jesus turned and looked at Nick and Judy. "I am the light of the world." He spoke. "Those who follow me will not walk in darkness, but have the light of life."


	12. Chapter 12: Feeding the 5000

Chapter 12

"I don't get something." said Judy as she, Jesus, and Nick were walking along the docks. "You said that are without sin?"

"Correct." the White Lion replied.

"Then why didn't you throw a stone at the Zebra?"

"I choose to forgive, rather than condemn. As I said before, I came into this world not to judge, but to be a savior. Anyone who humbles himself or herself and comes before me for forgiveness, I will not turn them away."

"But why should we come to you for forgiveness?" Nick asked. "Aren't we already forgiven?"

"No." Jesus replied. "If a predator murdered ten prey and got off without any punishment, that wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"Yeah." said Judy. "An unrighteous judge would have allowed that. But a righteous judge would say that punishment is due for a crime."

"Correct." said the White Lion. "Everyone on the earth, including you two, was born with a separation from God. Because of this, the people chose their malicious desires over what was right. And these desires became sin, and my father hates sin. Thus, he will not allow it to come into his kingdom. This results in a never-ending pain. However, my father gave free will, because he wanted you to love him freely, and not be forced to. So, you have the choice to obey and follow what my father commands. But I also tell you this, follow me and I will show you the path to the my father's kingdom."

Judy and Nick marveled at what he said, and they went deep into their own thoughts. The three of them walked along in silence until a buzzing noise came from the black radio on Nick's police belt. He unhooked it and pressed the button on the side.

"This is officer Wilde." He said into the radio. "If this a telemarketer, I don't want what you are selling."

"Not funny, Wilde!" Chief Bogo's voice shouted, causing Nick to snicker a small bit. The Chief's voice came on again and said, "I need you and officer Hopps to get down to the Arpeggio Island. There's a lot of animals here and we need a bit of crowd control."

"Got it boss." Nick replied. "We'll be there in a little bit."

He turned off the radio and turned to Judy. "I trust you heard what he said?" Nick asked.

Judy nodded. "Yeah. We better get over there." She replied before turning to Jesus. "Do you have a boat?"

"I tell you the truth, I do indeed." Jesus replied. "Come with me."

…

Nick and Judy followed the White Lion to where the 12 disciples were getting a large boat ready to go.

"Hey look!" yelled Thaddeus, who saw the White Lion approaching. "Here comes Jesus!"

Jesus smiled as his disciples yelled greetings to him and climbed into the boat. "My disciples," said Jesus. "We have two guests with us. Officers Wilde and Hopps." He motioned towards Judy and Nick.

Peter walked up to the two of them. The gorilla had a threatening look on his face, which gave Nick and Judy an urge to back up. But when they saw Peter break out into a grin, they calmed down. "Welcome aboard!" He said in a friendly tone, kneeling to shake hands with Judy and then Nick.

Peter then turned around. "Alright boys!" he spoke in a commanding tone. "Let's get ready to shove off!"

Judy, Nick, and Jesus took their seats while the disciples were getting the ship underway. Thomas and Bartholomew gave the boat a shove off from the docks, and onward they went, towards the Arpeggio Island.

…

After a while when they got into the voyage to Arpeggio Island, Andrew ordered Judas and Simon to tie down the moorings on the ship, which they were doing.

"Never thought I would be part of a chauffeur service for the police…" Judas muttered as he and Simon tied down the moorings.

Simon, or Simon Zealots as most people called him, was a tiger with orange fur and green eyes. He wore a red bandanna headband, a loose black-colored short sleeve shirt, and a pair of dark green cargo pants with black armor on them, like a soldier.

"Come on, Judas…" Simon said with a friendly tone. "Jesus has respect for the right kind of authority. He's not a rebel like you or I."

"You're not a rebel, Simon." The hyena replied. "You're a Zealot. There's a big difference."

"Oh yeah? What kind of difference?"

"Well, a rebel doesn't follow any laws at all. In fact, he hates the law and breaks it. A Zealot follows the religious laws to the point of dying for them. I don't follow the laws, you do. I don't fight for any laws, but you do. Get what I'm saying?"

Simon thought about this for a few seconds. "Yeah," he replied. "I guess…"

…

Meanwhile, Judy and Nick decided to engage Jesus in the discussion they were having before they left.

"So, like you were saying before you left, about showing us the path?" Judy asked. "What will happen to us if we choose to follow you?"

"Well, a want for righteous living would be one of the things in store." Jesus replied. "You wouldn't worry about how people view you. Also, you won't be afraid of death when it comes."

"Why? What's there to be afraid of when death comes?" Nick asked.

"If you don't believe when death comes, it will be the end of you. You will die a second death, a death that will never end. The pain you feel will be unbearable and it will never stop hurting. You will beg for a second chance, but you won't get it. You will be in pain and agony forever when death comes and you are separated."

Nick and Judy's eyes widened in shock. They both looked at each other for a brief few seconds and then looked back at the White Lion.

"However, there is a way out." said Jesus. "Follow me, and though you may die, you will live. Though your life will end on this earth, you will live forever when you do the will of my father."

Judy and Nick pondered these things within their own hearts and minds, until their thoughts were broken by the yelling of Thaddeus.

"Yo, Jesus!" Thaddeus yelled down from the crow's nest of the ship. "We're approaching the Arpeggio Island, and you won't believe the crowds!"

Jesus, Nick, Judy, Judas, Peter and the rest of the disciples looked at the island. On the island, they saw 5000 animals on the island, waiting for the arrival of the White Lion. The small island looked like it could barely hold all the animals that were there.

"Bogo wasn't kidding!" Judy said in surprise. "There must more animals than the ones that attended the Gazelle concert!"

"How about that?" asked Simon Zealots, looking over all the animals there. "There's your army, Jesus. We can finally take down Pilate with that force of people. We have the power to do it!"

Jesus looked over at him with a somewhat saddened look as they approached the island. "Simon," Jesus said silently. "Neither you, nor any of the disciples, nor anybody here understands what power is." He turned and then looked out towards the approaching crowds. "If you and all of them knew what I know, you wouldn't want see the truth."

…

When they got onto the land, they were swarmed by the crowds. Different people calling and reaching out their hands to touch and greet the White Lion. The disciples moved through the crowd, moving people out of the way so Jesus could get through.

Judy and Nick saw Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, and a group of police officers from the ZPD watching the crowds. They moved away from the disciples and slipped through the crowds to join them.

"Sup, Chief?" greeted Nick. He looked over at Clawhauser and did a mock salute. "Clawhauser. You're looking well."

"Thank you!" replied Clawhauser; he was a cheetah with a large stomach, dressed in an officer's uniform. "Its funny, but one minute I'm feeling like I'm about to die, and the next minute I'm cured! Isn't that weird? I wonder, how was I cured?"

"He cured you, Clawhauser…" replied Bogo, pointing at the White Lion, who was standing on a rock in the middle of the crowd. "I went to him and ask him to heal you."

"You did that? FOR ME?!" said Clawhauser in his excited voice.

"Okay! Okay! Don't get goofy on me!" Bogo muttered.

Nick and Judy laughed at that, and then went on to greet the other officers that were there.

…

The White Lion looked around the crowd, who had instantly quieted when he climbed onto a large rock. He raised his hands and began speaking.

"Blessed are the poor in spirit," he said. "For theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted. Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the earth."

Those who heard his words, whether they be poor in spirit, mourning, or meek, were comforted by what he said. When he wasn't preaching, he took time to know the people. He healed the sick, the blind, the mute, the deaf, the lame, and all those who had sickness. He casted out demons from those who were possessed and forgave those who came seeking forgiveness.

Through him and what he did and preached, more and more people began to trust and follow him. They begin to see that he really was the Son of God.

….

Near the end of the day, Jesus still was preaching the word and the people were listening.

"Don't worry about your life. Don't spend time worrying about what you will eat or drink; or about your body." the White Lion spoke. "Is life more important than food, and your body more important than clothes? The birds of the air do not sow or reap food, but still your heavenly Father is able to feed them."

Phillip came near Jesus; He was a wolf with rust colored fur and grey eyes. He wore a sleeveless green shirt, black sweatpants, red fingerless gloves, and black running shoes.

"Speaking of feeding, can I speak to you for a few seconds?" asked Phillip.

Jesus nodded towards the crowd and then went to speak with Phillip in private.

"What is it, Phillip?" asked Jesus.

"Well, the Arpeggio Island is a remote place." Phillip replied. "The afternoon is about to end, and the people are hungry. Maybe we should have them go back home to eat."

"We won't need to." replied the White Lion. "Go out into the crowd and check if any of them have food they're willing to donate."

Philip gave the White Lion a strange look, but he obeyed. He, James, Andrew, Simon, and Thomas went into the crowd to see if any of them had food. Finally, Andrew came back with a young rabbit by his side. The young rabbit was carrying a basket that had 5 loaves and 2 fish in it. They stopped in front of the rock that Jesus was standing on.

"This boy has 5 loaves of bread and 2 fish." said Andrew.

Jesus got off the rock and kneeled to speak with the young rabbit.

"Are you willing to give up what you have?" the White Lion asked in a kind way.

"Yes sir…" replied the young rabbit with a shy smile. He gave the basket with the 5 loaves and 2 fish to the White Lion.

"Thank you, son." said the White Lion. He patted the young rabbit gently on the head to show his thanks. The rabbit then followed Andrew, who returned him to his parents.

The White Lion knelt, placed the basket on the ground, pulled on the hood of his jacket, and looked up to the heavens. In silent words, he prayed and blessed the food. He lifted one of the loaves into the air and broke it in 2 pieces. Then he pulled down the hood of his jacket and stood up.

"Come forth and eat." The White Lion announced.

His disciples came forth with baskets to collect the bread and fish. He placed a piece of bread and a fish into Phillip's basket. To Phillip's shock, the bread and fish multiplied in the blink of an eye. He looked back at the White Lion in amazement and humbleness, and then went off to give it out to the people.

The rest of the disciples did as Phillip did; they came forth with baskets, Jesus put a piece of bread and a fish into their basket, it multiplied before their eyes, and then they went out to give it to the people.

"If he can make bread and fish multiply, I bet he can make the number of followers multiply." Judas muttered to himself with a sly look on his face, as he was handing out the fish and bread. "He's gonna have a whole army if things keep going like this."

…

When the crowds were satisfied and they began going home, the disciples gathered the leftovers.

"12 baskets worth of leftovers!" said John as he and James carried a large basket containing the leftover bread and fish. "I think Jesus might be the originator of the all-you-can-eat buffet!"

James laughed at that and the two otters placed the last basket onto the ship. They began to board it, followed by the rest of the disciples. Judy and Nick, after saying goodbye to Chief Bogo and Clawhauser, joined the disciples on the boat. Jesus was last to board, but he didn't go on.

"You guys go back to the city." said the White Lion. "I'm gonna stay on the island to pray for a little bit."

"Yes Master." replied Peter. He turned to the other disciples and began ordering to get the ship moving. Bartholomew and Thomas pushed the ship off from the docks and they began sailing. Judy and Nick watched as the White Lion started to descend up the hill of the now empty island.

…

The boat containing the disciples and two police officers sailed onward for a while until they saw storm clouds approaching. The big, dark grey clouds lumbered slowly towards them, blotting out the sun from their view.

"Here comes a storm!" Peter yelled, pulling a lining to make it ready.

"Pray we don't sink!" Simon yelled back.

And with that, the disciples entered the maelstrom, ready for one of the wildest rides of their lives.


	13. Chapter 13: The Storm and Bread of Life

Chapter 13

The storm thrashed the boat back and forth as the disciples, Judy, and Nick clung to parts of the boat for dear life. The boat was relatively large, but the waves that were smashing against it were strong enough to rock it and probably tip it over.

As the cold, hard rain beat down on them, A large wave came up and splashed down. It sent James, John, and Judas sliding across the deck. Peter jumped forward from the steering wheel and grabbed James and John while Andrew took the wheel. Judas hit the side of the boat and would've fallen off, but Simon grabbed his hand/paw and pulled him back on.

Andrew pulled on the wheel as hard as he could, but it flung him back and started spinning wildly.

"Thomas! Bartholomew!" shouted Andrew. "Grab the wheel!"

Thomas and Bartholomew ran across the deck (slipping a small bit), climbed up the stairs to the steering wheel, and grabbed onto it, holding the spinning wheel with all their strength.

Judy and Nick clung to the mast of the ship as the cold water and rain beat down upon them mercilessly. They watched as other James and Matthew struggled to pull a line and tie it.

"I gotta help them!" Nick yelled to Judy through the storm. "Stay here and hang on! Don't let go or you'll be washed overboard!"

"Got it!" Judy replied.

Nick let go of the mast and with some quick maneuvering, got over to where the two disciples were. Together, the three of them pulled onto the line and tied it a part of the ship.

"Incoming!" yelled Thaddeus, climbing out of the crow's nest and onto the deck below. They all looked and saw another huge wave coming at them.

"Brace for impact!" yelled Peter, grabbing onto a sidebar of the ship.

Nick ran back to the mast while the Disciples grabbed onto a part of the ship. The wave came down with a vengeance, sending most of the disciples reeling.

"This is insane!" yelled Judas, who slammed into Andrew.

"What isn't?!" asked Andrew, who pushed Judas away.

"Oh God…" Judy prayed silently. "Please save us… Make a way for us out of this storm…"

They went through the storm for a few more minutes, getting hit and smashed by the rain and the wind. Suddenly, as Judas was clinging on for dear life, he saw something coming towards them through the storm.

"What is that?!" Judas yelled in fright, pointing towards at whatever was coming forth. The disciples saw it coming and were frightened. It looked like an animal, but it was floating across the water like it was a ghost.

"What is that thing coming towards us?!" asked Thaddeus, closing his eyes in fright.

"It's a ghost!" yelled Peter. "An entity of some kind is coming for us!"

Suddenly, the ghostly being that was coming towards them said in a familiar voice, "Don't be afraid. It is I."

"Wait a minute!" said Judy, wiping the rain from her face and staring into the raging storm. An amazed and excited look crossed over her face. "Its Jesus! He's coming to save us!"

"What?!" asked Peter in surprise. The disciples forgot all about the raging storm and ran to the side to see if it was true. And it was; there was the White Lion, walking across the water like he was taking an afternoon stroll.

"He's walking on top of the water!" said Nick in exasperation.

"It can't be…" Peter said silently. He then shouted, "Master, if it is you, then allow me to come onto the water with you!"

"Come on Peter!" replied the White Lion. "Join me!"

Peter bent down, took off his shoes, and then put one of his feet out of the boat. He slowly stepped onto the water and it felt like stepping onto firm ground. He then stepped out of the boat and placed both feet onto the surface of the water.

Peter let go of the boat and began walking slowly towards the White Lion, keeping his gaze transfixed upon him. The gorilla moved uneasy, like he was stepping on thin ice. But still, he kept his eyes on the white Lion and was almost near him. The other disciples, Nick, and Judy didn't say anything; they were too astonished to speak and they didn't want to break Peter's focus.

Then things started to go bad. Peter heard a wave crash and took his focus off the White Lion. He looked out and saw giant waves forming and coming straight towards him, and he instantly became afraid.

"LORD, SAVE ME!" Peter yelled in fear. Suddenly, the water he was walking on gave way and he started sinking fast. The group on the boat could do nothing but watch in horror as Peter started to fall into the raging sea.

The White Lion, to the surprise of everyone on board the boat, calmly walked over to Peter and grabbed his outstretched hand. He pulled him out from the sea and onto the firm water.

"You of little faith…" said Jesus. "Why did you doubt my word?"

Then the White Lion went back to the boat with Peter following him and got in. As soon as they got in the boat, the waves stopped crashing, the rain stopped pouring, and the night became calm.

Judy, Nick, and the disciples stood there in awe. This lion with pure white fur could multiply food out of almost nothing, walk on water, stop a storm from raging, and save them in their time of need. Judy and Nick slowly got on their knees and bowed towards the White Lion. The disciples did the same.

"You truly are the Son of God." said Peter, his head bent low.

Judas, however, was not bowing. He was sitting on a crate, grinning to himself about the White Lion.

"This white lion has superpowers…" Judas was thinking to himself. "With these powers, he'll truly free Zootopia and overthrow the religious leaders!"

But Jesus knew Judas' thoughts, and he also knew Judas was not in the right mindset. Jesus loved Judas, and he wanted him to transform his views… But he knew what the hyena was going to when he would tell his true plan…

…..

When they got back to the city, a group of animals that had witnessed the miracle on the Arpeggio Island had gathered around the docks. They wanted to speak with the White Lion about a personal matter of their own.

"White Lion, we have been waiting for you." said the leader of the group; a male armadillo wearing a coffee barista's uniform.

"You have been waiting for me, not because of the miracles I did but because of the food you ate." replied Jesus. "Don't give your life away for food that rots away, but for food that gives eternal life, which I will give you. For my father above has placed his seal of approval."

The armadillo then asked, "What must we do to do what God wants us to complete?"

"Believe in the one who he has sent."

"But what sign will you give us so that we can believe you? Our ancestors ate manna from heaven in the wilderness, as it is written in the word: 'He gave them bread from heaven to eat'."

"Moses did not give you the true bread from heaven, but it was my father above who gave you it. For the bread that my father gives brings life to the world."

"Then give us this bread!" said the Armadillo, causing the crowd to shout their support.

The White Lion waited till they were quiet and then spoke, "I am the bread of life. Whoever comes to me will never be hungry, and whoever believes in me will never be thirsty. But as I told you, you have seen me and still you do not believe. All those the Father gives me will come to me, and whoever comes to me I will never drive away. For I have come down from heaven not to do my will but to do the will of him who sent me. And this is the will of him who sent me, that I shall lose none of all those he has given me, but raise them up at the last day. For my Father's will is that everyone who looks to the Son and believes in him shall have eternal life, and I will raise them up at the last day."

"Wait a minute!" said a person in the crowd. It was the tiger in the orange suit, who was at Tundra Town listening when Jesus was preaching. "You are the son of a carpenter. How you can say that you came down from heaven when you were clearly born on the earth?"

"No one can come to me unless the Father who sent me draws them, and I will raise them up at the last day." Jesus replied. "The Prophets spoke in their writing that 'They will all be taught by God.' Everyone who has heard the Father and learned from him comes to me. No one has seen the Father except the one who is from God; only he has seen the Father. Very truly I tell you, the one who believes has eternal life. I am the bread of life. Your ancestors ate the manna in the wilderness, yet they died. But here is the bread that comes down from heaven, which anyone may eat and not die. I am the living bread that came down from heaven. Whoever eats this bread will live forever. This bread is my flesh, which I will give for the life of the world."

After he said this, the tiger in the orange suit left. Most of the people in the crowd left, thinking he was talking of cannibalism. However, he was speaking figuratively, in a spiritual sense. Only the disciples, Judy, Nick, and those who believe in him knew this.

…

Afterwards, Nick, Judy, and Jesus walked back to Judy's apartment. The disciples had gone off to find a place for them to rest for the night.

"We will see you again, right?" Judy asked when they stopped at her apartment.

"Yes," replied the White Lion. "In a few days, we'll head for Zootropolis. I have plans there to complete."

"Can we come with you?" asked Nick.

"I would be honored to have two officers of the ZPD join me." Jesus replied.

"Yeah, you might need us too." said Judy. "I hear the Zootropolis Police Force is pretty rough over there."

"Good… Meet me and my disciples' tomorrow night at the outskirts of town. A lot of people will be joining us for the journey to Zootropolis… the Passover's coming up."

"Alright." said Judy. "We'll see you there."

With that, she went into her apartment while Nick went on his way. The White Lion walked along the sidewalk, a somewhat pained look forming on his face. He looked up to the sky with a somewhat worried look on his face and said, "I know how this ends, father… I am truly afraid of what is going to transpire…"

He continued walking through the darkness, watching the sidewalk as he went…


	14. Chapter 14: The Good Hyena

Chapter 14

"What did he call himself?" asked Caiaphas, who sat in on his throne with Annas on his shoulder.

"The bread of life." replied the tiger in the orange suit. "He said that he's the bread of life, and whoever eats from it will never hunger or thirst again."

"What is this guy, some kind of cannibal?" squawked Annas, who flew off Caiaphas' shoulder and onto the chair. "He says you must eat the bread of life, and then he says you have to eat from his body!"

"Maybe he means it in a metaphorical sense?" inquired the orange suit.

"Shut up…" muttered Caiaphas, who's face turned sour. He then got up from his throne and began walking around. "This White Lion is starting to confuse me beyond words. It's not bad enough he's making us look corrupt, now he's introducing strange philosophies to the people!" He saw the tiger was still there. "What else do you have to say?"

"Well," replied the orange suit. "The Passover is coming up in a few days and we have to head to Zootropolis. Do you want to take private or public transport?"

"What do you think?" asked Annas huffily. "Private! Caiaphas can't ride with the common, meager crowd!"

"Also," the tiger spoke. "The White Lion and his cohorts are planning on going to Zootropolis, so I was thinking we could go ahead of them and make 'preparations' for their arrival."

"Good idea…" said Caiaphas. "And here I was thinking you were an idiot!"

"I have my moments…" replied the orange suit. He was about to leave, but then he stopped and turned around. "I also have one last bit of news: Mayor Lionheart has returned from business. Pilate is now back in Zootropolis with his police force."

A grim smile slowly spilled onto Caiaphas' face as the orange suited tiger left the room. "This is very good news," he said darkly. "Now the plan to kill the White Lion can be set in motion…"

"But Caiaphas…" said Annas, who looked somewhat worried. "If we arrest him and kill him when he gets there, there will be riots in the street."

"Don't worry; I have a plan for that…" replied Caiaphas. "We simply arrest him on the Passover, at night, when everyone is sleeping. When we do that, nobody will be there to stop us."

"Good plan…" said Annas.

"Yes… Now, go and have my transport prepared; I want to Zootropolis as early as I can."

"Yes sir…" Annas replied. He bowed his head and flew out the open doors of the temple. Caiaphas slunk back to his throne and sat down, tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne in a dull, droning tap.

…

The next night, Jesus, Judy, Nick, Finnick, Judy's parents, the disciples, and the other followers of Jesus were hanging out on the outskirts of Zootopia. They had lit some campfires, were eating dinner, and chatting with each other. Then the disciples ended up getting in a heated debate over who would be the greatest in the Kingdom of Heaven, and the leader of God's army.

"If anybody's going to be the leader of God's army, it's going to be me!" said Judas, pointing at himself.

Peter laughed sarcastically and said, "You? You're a hyena! Hyenas are low-down, no good poachers! If anybody is going to be the _true_ leader, it's definitely me!"

"We're forgetting the most important thing, though!" Andrew spoke. "I was the first one to follow him! I should be leader! Plus, I'm the strongest disciple he has!"

"Says you! I'm stronger than you two gorillas combined!" said Bartholomew. "I should be the leader!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Judas. "Why don't we ask the White Lion who's gonna be the greatest when he gets back?"

"Good idea, Judas!" said Thaddeus. "You ask him then!"

The disciples turned around and saw the White Lion come towards the campfire; he carried a bundle of sticks on his shoulder, as if he was just a helper and not the leader of them all. He bent down, put the sticks down near the fire, and started putting them on it.

"Uh, teacher?" asked Judas as he came towards the White Lion. "We want to know, who's going to be the greatest in the kingdom of heaven?"

Jesus got up and wiped his hands on his jacket. "You all want to know?" he asked.

They nodded and said their agreements, and Jesus raised his hand to quiet them. He then said, "Alright, I'll tell you."

He went over to a family of snow leopards, and spoke to the mother. The mother nodded and gently handed him her 4-year-old cub, whom she was carrying.

The White Lion held the cub in his arms and said, "Unless you become like a cub, you will never enter the kingdom of heaven." He gently placed the cub down, and all the disciples looked at him. The young snow leopard cub then hid shyly behind the White Lion's leg, who patted him on the head gently and said, "Therefore, whoever humbles himself as this young cub is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven." He then gently picked the cub up and returned him to his mother's arms.

The disciples looked at each other in amazement at the White Lion's message. Then, over near a campfire, the wolf wearing the red suit yelled, "Hey teacher, come sit with us!"

The White Lion smiled and accepted the invitation. He went over to the campfire with the disciples following. Near the campfire sat Judy, Nick, Finnick, Judy's parents, and the Wolf wearing the red suit. Jesus sat down between Judy and the wolf with the red suit.

"How are you doing, Asa?" asked Jesus.

"Good." The wolf in the red suit, Asa, replied. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions. I'll be honest, I want to test you and see what you know."

"Alright." replied the White Lion. "Go ahead."

"Okay, well…" said Asa. "What must I do to inherit eternal life?"

"What does the law say about that?"

"Well, it says, 'You shall love the lord your God will all your heart, soul, strength, and mind', and 'You shall love your neighbor as yourself'."

"Correct." said the White Lion.

"But who exactly is my neighbor?" asked Asa.

And when he asked that, Jesus began a parable.

…

 _There was a camel on his way from Zootropolis to Zoolopolis. He took a shortcut through a canyon in the desert area to save time and get there faster. When suddenly, THIEVES ATTACKED HIM! They stripped him of his clothing, beat him to a pulp, stole his money, and then they left him for dead._

 _Now by chance, a turtle minister was going down that road, on his way to visit a friend in Zoolopolis. When he saw that poor camel lying there, looking half-dead, he passed by on the other side. He did that because he believed it was wrong to touch a dead body._

 _Then there came along a hippo temple assistant. When he saw the camel lying there, he passed by on the other side, because he was late for a meeting with the other assistants._

 _Then there came along a traveling 'Hyaenidae' who was journeying down that road._

…

"You gotta be kidding me…" said Stu. "A hyena came along? They throw rocks at me when I'm out in the field, and I even heard those guys eat dead bodies! He's not going to help; he's just kill that poor camel and eat him!"

"Dad!" said Judy. Bonnie grasped Stu's hand firmly, telling him to stop speaking. He did quiet down, but stop speaking completely when he saw Judas looking at him with a 'Stop talking about my species that way, or I'm gonna eat you alive' look.

Jesus sighed inwardly and then continued the parable.

…

 _He saw the poor camel lying there, and took pity on him. He went to him and cleaned his wounds, pouring oil and wine on them and then tearing his own shirt to make bandages. He then took him to an inn, and took care of him._

 _On the next day, when he was about to depart, he took out $200, gave it to the innkeeper, and said to him, "Take care of this camel; and whatever more you spend, when I come again, I will repay you."_

…

"Now then, which of these three was the camel's neighbor?" asked Jesus as he finished the parable.

"I guess… the one who showed him mercy." replied Asa.

Jesus nodded and said, "Then go and do likewise."


	15. Chapter 15: Lazarus! Come Forth!

Chapter 15

The next morning, while the disciples were waking up and getting ready for the day, Judy and the White Lion sat on a rock underneath a large oak tree, chatting with each other about the different events that were transpiring.

However, their conversation was broken by a familiar looking wolf riding a dirt-bike at top speed. He would've rammed into the White Lion and Judy if he didn't hit the brakes. However, the force of the front wheel stopping sent him flying, and he nosedived straight into the ground, right in front of the White Lion.

"Jesus!" the wolf hoarsely, as if he was out of breath. "Jesus!"

"Sanchez…" said the White Lion, helping the wolf up. "What's going on?"

"It's Lazarus!" the wolf replied, catching his breath. "He's dying! He got sick with a flu last night, and he's not doing good at all! His sisters said that if you would come and lay your hands on him, he may be healed!"

Judy noticed a pained expression crossing Jesus' face, as if something bad was going to happen. The White Lion was quiet for a few seconds, and then he spoke, saying, "Tell Martha and Mary that I will come…"

"You have to come now!" said Sanchez, his voice sounding panicked. "If you don't come, Lazarus will die!"

"Tell them I will come…" The White Lion said again.

Sanchez's face darkened, he picked up his dirt-bike and drove away, weeping in pain.

"Why didn't you go?" asked Judy, as the White Lion watched the direction that Sanchez took off in. "Your friend is dying! You have to help him!"

"The sickness will not be the death of Lazarus; this is happening to bring glory to God. And it will be how the Son of God will receive glory." the White Lion replied, with a somewhat pained look on his face. He then went back to his disciples with Judy following him, as she thought about what he said.

…

 _Four Days Later…_

…

The White Lion gathered his disciples, Nick, Judy, and Finnick and said to them, "I need to head to the neighborhood where Lazarus lives."

"But, teacher…" said Peter. "What about the religious leaders who want you dead?"

"Aren't there twelve hours in the day?" asked Jesus. "If anybody walks during the day and does not stumble, it is because he sees the light of the world. But if they walk during the night, they stumble, because they have no light. I need to head to that neighborhood, and then we will head to Zootropolis; Lazarus is sleeping, and I must wake him up."

"But if he sleeps, won't he get better?" asked John.

"Lazarus is dead." The White Lion said plainly, causing the disciples and crowd to react in shock. "And for your sake, I am glad that I was not with him, so that you will all believe. Now, let us go to him."

After the White Lion said that, he began making his way to the neighborhood where Lazarus lived in. The disciples looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"So…" said Matthew. "What should we do now?"

"We follow him." Thomas replied, walking after the White Lion. "So that we will die with him."

The disciples shrugged and followed, while the other followers began following too.

"And here I was thinking, the polar bear was the doubter of the group…" Nick said quietly to Finnick.

…

The group made their way to the neighborhood where Lazarus lived in. They went through the neighborhood and came to the house where Lazarus' sisters were living.

Martha saw that Jesus was out there and went to him, while Mary stayed in the house.

When Martha came out of the house, she was dressed in a black dress and veil, as she was mourning the death of her brother. She came forth to the White Lion and said sadly and somewhat angrily, "If you had been here, Jesus, Lazarus would have lived!" she then sighed, composed herself, and said, "But I know that God will give you whatever you ask him for."

"Your brother will rise to life, that I promise you." said Jesus. "For I am the resurrection and the life. Those who believe in me, even if they die, they will live. And those who live and believe in me will never die. Do you believe this?"

"Yes!" Martha answered. "I do believe that you are the son of God who has come into this world."

Jesus nodded in agreement and then asked, "May I see Mary?"

Martha nodded and then went back into the house, where she told Mary that the White Lion was asking for her. Mary then went out to meet him. The other people who were mourning alongside her also came out with her, as they thought she was going to her brother's grave to cry out for him.

Mary arrived to where the White Lion was standing and fell at his feet, sobbing. "Lord…" she cried. "If you were here, Lazarus would have lived!"

When he saw how Mary and the other people were mourning for Lazarus, The White Lion's heart was touched and he was deeply moved. He bent down, helped Mary up, and gently embraced her. She buried her face on his arm, sobbing for the loss of her brother.

When she stopped crying, he let her go and asked, "Where is he buried?"

"This way, Lord…" Mary replied, and she began walking out of the neighborhood. Jesus, the disciples, Martha, Nick, Judy, Finnick, and the mourners followed her.

…

The group came to a graveyard and stopped in front of a mausoleum. The mausoleum was made of stone and was carved like a building.

When Jesus saw this, he began weeping for Lazarus. This shocked the disciples, Judy, Nick, and Finnick, as they had not seen the White Lion cry for somebody.

"Look how he loved and cared for Lazarus…" said one mourner.

A jaguar wearing a black suit, who had joined the crowd a while back, said smugly, "If he was able to heal the sick and make the blind see, why didn't he save Lazarus from death?"

Jesus then composed himself and stood up. He looked to his disciples and said, "Remove the stone that blocks the way."

Peter, Andrew, Thomas, and Simon move towards the stone was in front of the door.

Martha turned to Jesus and said in a worried tone, "My lord… the body has been in there for 4 days. There will be a horrible stench and… I can't bear to look at the decomposing corpse of my brother."

"Didn't I tell you that if you believed, you would see the glory of God?" asked the White Lion. He then walked forward towards the mausoleum as the 4 disciples pulled the stone away.

The white lion stopped in front of the entrance and pulled on the hood of his coat. He looked up to the sky and said, "Father! I thank you that you have heard me! And I know that you always hear me, but because of the people who are standing by I said this, that they may believe that you sent me!"

Jesus then raised his hand/paw towards the open mausoleum and cried out in a loud voice, "LAZARUS! COME FORTH!"

Then, to the shock of everyone standing there, a figure climbed out of the mausoleum. The disciples moved back, some people in the crowd either yelled or fainted, Judy, Nick, and Finnick stood there in shock, and the black-suited jaguar's mouth hung open in fright.

The figure was the size of a sheep, and he wore a funeral suit, a cloth over his face, and bandages on his hands and feet. Jesus walked forward and removed the cloth from the sheep's face, showing that… IT WAS LAZARUS! HE WAS ALIVE!

"Master…" said Lazarus, when Jesus had done that. Jesus grinned at his friend and moved back as Mary and Martha came forth to embrace their brother.

"Remove the bandages from his hands and feet…" Jesus spoke.

Mary and Martha obeyed while the crowd cheered, some clapped, and many others believed. The disciples, Judy, Nick, and Finnick marveled at what Jesus had done. For the first time in a long time, there was joy in a graveyard.

However, the black-suited jaguar, who was a bad apple all on his own, left the crowd and went to the gate of the graveyard. He then pulled out a cell-phone and tapped in a number. He then put it to his ear.

"Get me Caiaphas…" he said into it. Then he spoke and said, "Yeah, Caiaphas. It's me. Listen, you are not going to believe this!"


	16. Chapter 16: The Time Is Now

Chapter 16

"What?!" Caiaphas practically shouted into his cell-phone. "Are you serious?!" he paused to hear the reply of the jaguar. "This isn't good at all! Yeah… yeah… Okay… yes, I want you to hop on the next train to Zootropolis... Yes, you can have a private cabin for yourself. Yes, you can put it on my tab… alright… yeah sure… Goodbye."

He clicked the cell-phone off and put it in his pocket. He sighed, rubbed his forehead, and then went to the window of his chamber in the Zootropolis Temple, which overlooked the main courtyard. The courtyard was empty for now, but tomorrow was the start of the Passover season. This meant that the vendors would come and sell their… _merchandise_. Caiaphas didn't mind that a whole lot, as the temple wasn't being used for anything but worshipping. Plus, the vendors brought in a lot of the crowd, and crowds usually brought money, and sometimes they spent that money for donations in the temple. For that, he would let them sell their… _merchandise_.

"So, what was with the call?" asked Annas, who sat on a wooden perch.

"It was from one of our fellow teachers in Zootopia." Caiaphas replied. "Apparently, he witnessed the White Lion performing another miracle."

"Really? What happened?"

"He supposedly _raised_ his friend from the dead." Caiaphas said sarcastically, waving his hands/paws in the air. "Said 'Lazarus! Come Forth!' and the sheep came crawling from the crypt covered in bandages, alive and well!"

"You know that could be a trick." said Annas, getting off his perch and sitting on a chair in the chamber.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! Of course, it's a trick!" Caiaphas almost shouted in anger, throwing his arms up. "He probably had his friend fake his death, and then stayed in the crypt for a couple of days before he, supposedly, brought him back to life!" He then huffed angrily, placed his arms at his sides, took a breath, and then continued. "Tomorrow begins the Passover season. The vendors are going to come, and I bet my title as high priest that the White Lion is going to be coming, too."

"What do you think will be his reaction to the vendors selling their… _merchandise_?" asked Annas.

"I don't know, and that's what worries me." Caiaphas replied. "Considering how zealous this Jesus is for his _father_ , I don't think he's going to be too keen on the temple being turned into a den of iniquity."

"It's only a building; It doesn't really matter." Annas replied to that, fluttering back onto his perch.

"Maybe not to us, but it probably matters to him." said Caiaphas, going to the window again.

…

A few days later, the multitudes that followed Jesus were camped on the outskirts of Zootropolis. One morning, everyone awoke to Jesus yelling out, "Rise and Shine! It's time to begin!"

Peter, who was sleeping beside James, John, and Judas, awoke first and asked, "Time to begin what?"

"The triumphant entry." the White Lion replied with a smile. "The time is now. Let's go!"

The white lion then went away from the four of his disciples, continuing to awaken his followers. The four disciples wondered what was going on among themselves.

"The time is now? What does he mean by that?" yawned James.

"Don't you see? The kingdom of heaven is coming now!" Judas replied excitedly.

"Right now?" asked John, rubbing his eyes. "This early in the morning?"

Andrew came up to the four disciples and said, "Hey fellas, we're going into Zootropolis. How about that?"

"Yeah, but ol' Judas here thinks the kingdom of heaven is coming." said Peter, directing his hand toward Judas.

"And it is! Why would the White Lion be this excited if it wasn't coming?" Judas spoke up.

"I don't think it's coming just yet, Judas. There's still a lot more to come." Andrew replied. "Besides, it'll be the same as last year; we'll go into town, do the Passover, and then leave. It's that easy."

"You're right, Andrew." Peter replied. "Let's get moving!" Then he, Andrew, John, and James went on their way, greeting their fellow disciples who had awakened. Judas, however, stayed to himself.

"The kingdom of heaven is coming, you idiot…" he growled, drawing a switchblade from his pocket. "One way or another."

…

The multitudes then made their way through the outskirts of Zootropolis, passing several small neighborhoods and being joined by those who saw the glory of the White Lion. Jesus lead the way, followed by his disciples, who were followed by Judy, Nick, Finnick, Stu, and Bonnie. Mary, the mother of Jesus, and Mary Magdalene followed also, with many other animals following suit.

Jesus, who was ahead of the crowd, called Simon and Bartholomew to the front while they walked. Bartholomew was a large, gray skinned rhino with blue eyes. He wore a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and blue jeans with a belt.

"You wanted us, Jesus?" Bartholomew asked.

"Yes." Jesus replied. "I want you two to run into the neighborhood we're about to pass. There you will find a gas station with an old car there that hasn't been used in a while. I want you to bring it to me. And if the mechanic asks about this, tell him that White Lion has need of the car, and he will let you have it."

Simon and Bartholomew nodded in agreement after receiving their instructions. They then ran ahead of the crowd and entered the district they were about to pass.

…

The two disciples then came to the gas station, which was rundown and out of the way. The went into the mechanic's garage and found the old car; it was an old convertible sportscar with faded red paint and no roof. Simon got in it while Bartholomew went and found the keys. He threw it to Simon and he started up the car, which started with a loud whinnying noise like a horse.

The mechanic heard the car starting and came out of his office to see two strange animals starting it up. The mechanic was an old donkey, with brown-greyish fur and grey eyes. He wore mechanic coveralls that were covered with grease stains and a red baseball cap. He was wiping his hands with a rag, which he discarded while he ran over to the car.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the mechanic yelled, getting in front of the car. "What you think you're doing?"

"The White Lion has need of this car." Simon replied, remembering what Jesus had told him to say.

"Really?" asked the mechanic. "Okay, you can have it. But, uh… before you go, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?" asked Bartholomew.

"Can you let me come along with you? I heard a lot about the White Lion, and I want to see him for myself."

"Sure! Hop in!" Simon replied.

The mechanic jumped into the car with Simon and then Bartholomew climbed in with them. They then drove out of the garage and headed out of the neighborhood.

…

Bartholomew, Simon, and the Mechanic drove down the street until they got to the crowd following Jesus. Then they stopped the car, and the three of them got out. Simon and Bartholomew joined the crowd while the Mechanic bowed down in front of Jesus.

"Welcome." said the White Lion.

"My King and my Lord…" the Mechanic replied. "If it honors you, may I be allowed to drive you to the city of Zootropolis?"

"You have my permission."

The Mechanic stood up with a smile, and then he and Jesus went to the car. They both climbed in, with Jesus in the front passenger seat and the Mechanic in the driver's seat. The Mechanic then started the car and began driving at walking pace, being followed by the crowd of people.

…

Meanwhile, in the city of Zootropolis, Mayor Pontius Pilate was sitting in his office, waiting for the new chief of police to come. Since the new chief had come in while he was gone, Pilate wanted to meet him and be sure that he had the right qualifications for his job. Of course, the new chief had handled the religious uprising very well, but he still he had to be sure.

Pilate arose from his seat and headed to a file cabinet, which contained the files on all his personnel. He was a large, muscular brown bear with blue eyes, and he wore were an expensive looking black suit and tie.

He opened the file cabinet and pulled out the file on the new chief. He then closed the cabinet, went back to his desk, sat down, and put the file on the desk. Suddenly, a beeping came over the intercom on his desk.

"Mr. Pilate, sir, Chief Wolfenstein is here to see you." A female voice came over on the intercom.

Pilate pressed the button on the intercom and said in his deep voice, "Send him in."

A few seconds after he said that, the new chief of police came into his office. Chief Samuel Wolfenstein was a muscular wolf, and he was larger than any of the other wolves on his squad. He had black fur, grey eyes, and a dark red scar over his left eye; He had received that scar after battling with a certain hyena a long time ago. He wore black solider armor over a dark grey shirt and dark grey pants, but he wore no helmet.

"Chief Wolfenstein, I presume." said Pilate.

"Yes sir." Wolfenstein replied as he stood at attention.

"Good." Pilate then opened the file on his desk and began reading it. "You have quite the record here, Wolfenstein; You used to be a criminal before you became an officer."

"It was a long time ago, sir." Wolfenstein replied without flinching. "I fell into a bad crowd, but was then captured and put into rehabilitation."

"I see, and you soon rose in the ranks until you were voted Chief of Police."

"Just last week, sir."

"Good…" Pilate then flipped through the pages of his file. "Excellent medical history, great work in the field, several accommodations; I can see why you were elected the Chief of Police. The last chief of police here couldn't move for anything."

"Yes sir."

Pilate then closed the file and got up from his seat. He looked out the window of his office at the crowds of people who had come to celebrate the Passover. He then turned to Wolfenstein and asked, "You understand what season this is, right?"

"Yes sir; it's the Passover." replied Wolfenstein.

"And you understand what the Passover is?"

"Yes sir. It's a tradition where the Jews celebrate and remember how God freed them from Egypt a long time ago."

"Do you put much stock into faith, Wolfenstein?"

"Not that much, sir. I'm more a realist; I don't believe in fairytales."

"I wouldn't say that in front of the crowd, Wolfenstein." Pilate spoke as he sat down at his desk. "They're pretty serious about their religion. You should know that first-hand, right?"

"Yes sir. You are referring to the religious uprising we had while you were gone." Wolfenstein replied.

"Yes, and how did that turned out?"

"We put a stop to it, sir. However, over fifty were killed on that day."

"And the leaders of the uprising?"

"Barabbas and Penance?" asked Wolfenstein. "They were captured, sir. They are awaiting execution as we speak."

"And what do you have in mind for their execution, Wolfenstein?"

"We plan on lethal injection to be their execution, sir."

"No…" said Pilate.

"Sir?"

"It's too quick; shows the people that they can have a quick and painless death if they mess with me. I want to make an example of them; I want their deaths to be long and drawn out… Tell me, what do you know about… crucifixion?"

"Sir, that's a very primal and excruciatingly painful way to kill somebody." Wolfenstein replied, sounding a small bit worried. "I mean, nobody's used crucifixion to kill for a long time."

"Well, it's time we started using it again." said Pilate. "It'll put fear into those who turn against me. It'll show them that I mean business… That's my order to you; Instead of lethal injection, have it as crucifixion. You got it?"

"Yes sir." replied Wolfenstein, saluting.

"Good. Also, post a few guards around the temple; I don't want any trouble during the Passover. Not that the crowds would do something like that, but safety is always a priority. Got that, too?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You have your orders, now leave."

Wolfenstein did another salute and walked out of the office. Pilate placed his head on his desk, enjoying the peace and quiet for a brief few seconds, but then Caiaphas busted into the room to speak with him.

"Pilate! Mayor Pilate!" Caiaphas yelled, panicked.

"What do you want now, Caiaphas?" Pilate groaned, pulling himself back up.

"That White Lion is coming to Zootropolis! A ton of people are following him! There's going to be a riot!"

"Will you calm down? There isn't going to be a riot; I ordered a few guards to be posted around the temple. They'll keep anything from happening."

"Oh." Caiaphas replied, now calm. "Alright, I'll be leaving now."

Caiaphas was about to leave when Pilate sighed and said, "I swear, Caiaphas, you've been a thorn in my side ever since I was elected as Mayor. Just remember, you're not in power here; I am!"

Caiaphas left the office, slamming the door behind him, and walked past the receptionist's desk. "He may be mayor over the city, but I rule what goes on under his nose…" he said to himself.

"You want me to tell him you said that?" asked the receptionist, as she typed away on a keyboard. She was a cheetah who wore black reading glasses, a purple dress and a black blazer.

Caiaphas stopped and turned to the receptionist. "You be quiet, or you'll end up in a bad place." He growled before heading to the elevator.

The receptionist watched him get into the elevator, shrugged, and then went back to her typing.

 **Author's Notes: I hope you all haven't forgotten about me! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, but I've been busy. I'm going to be graduating in 3 weeks, and boy am I excited! Keep on reading and reviewing, my loyal fans!  
**

 **As always,**

 **Heroboy005**


	17. Chapter 17: Cleansing the Temple

Chapter 17

Outside of the mayor's office, a large crowd of both followers and citizens gathered in the streets as the White Lion rode into the city. The White Lion sat up on the convertible the way a president would during a parade, looking over the crowd and smiling. The crowds of people sang out, "Hosanna to the king!" and a tiger in the crowd yelled, "Blessed is he, who comes in the name of the lord!"

Judas, as he walked in the back of the disciples, stopped and began picturing the crowds as an army. Instead of cheerful, happy people worshiping the one true king, he saw them as _battle hardened soldiers wielding weapons of mass destruction! He saw the White Lion riding in an army jeep, dressed in combat gear and wielding an assault rifle, leading the charge against Pilate! He saw buildings being blown up, enemies soldiers being crushed by the mobs of revolutionaries, and then White Lion jumping forward into the fray and-_

"Hey Judas, you alright?" Nick asked, tapping Judas on the shoulder and snapping him out of his gory daydream.

Judas grimaced at Nick and then at Judy, who was beside her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Judas growled before skulking away into the crowd of people.

Judy and Nick started walking with the crowd again when Judy said, "Something is wrong with that Judas guy…"

"You can say that again. I think that guy has a serious bloodlust problem!" Nick replied. "I think Judas thinks that the kingdom of God is going to be a kingdom of carnage, rather than a kingdom of peace…"

"I hope he realizes the truth; that Jesus is not here to reclaim the world through violence, but by healing and caring for it."

…

The donkey mechanic, as they drove along the road, looked to Jesus and asked, "Where would you like to go next?"

"Let's head to the temple; I haven't been there since I was a boy." Jesus replied.

"Alrighty then! To the temple!" said the mechanic. He turned the convertible onto another street, took a couple of turns, and then stopped in front of the large temple. The temple, which was several stories high, was painted white and gold and adorned with the Star of David on the front.

The White Lion smiled upon seeing the temple, and he climbed out of the convertible. He motioned for his disciples to come out of the crowd, and they did. Judy, Nick, Finnick and Mary Magdalene followed also.

"Let us go, into the temple!" The White Lion announced, raising his hands to the temple. He then went through a hall leading to the temple courtyard, with the group of animals following him. As he walked through the halls, he began reminiscing about what it was like when he was a kid.

…

 _Jesus, who was about twelve at the time, walked through the quiet and serene halls leading to the temple courtyard. The young cub had gleaming white fur, brown eyes, and he wore a blue t-shirt and black pants. He carried a brown satchel, which he slung over his shoulders._

 _He walked up the stairs and into the courtyard, which was quiet, serene, and had only a few religious teachers in it. The teachers were mostly discussing religious questions about facts such as God and the World._

 _"_ _Excuse me?" Jesus asked a passing teacher. "Which way to the temple entrance?"_

 _"_ _It's on the west side of the temple." The religious teacher replied; He was an old turtle wearing a dark blue suit. "Why do need to go there?"_

 _"_ _I have to work at my father's business." The White Lion cub replied._

 _"_ _Your father's business? What do you mean, young man?"_

 _"_ _Guide me to the entrance, and I will explain it to you."_

 _And with that, the turtle guided the White Lion to the entrance. There, in the temple-_

…

The White Lion was snapped out of his memories by the loud commotion in the courtyard of the temple. What he saw shocked him to the core.

The courtyard was jammed pack with vendors. They were selling worldly merchandise to large crowds of people! Every evil thing you could think of was there! The vendors disgraced the temple with their love of money, crude sayings, crude acts, and basically made the place an all-around pit! Thanks to the religious teachers and their carelessness, the courtyard of God's temple had now become a virtual wasteland!

And sitting on a makeshift throne, in the middle of all the chaos, was their leader, who was a warthog. The dark brown skinned warthog had ivory tusks, several gold piercings on his ears and nose, was wearing a neon purple suit and hat, a pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes, and he had a sickly grin on his face. In his hand/paw, he clutched a bottle of alcohol, and in his other he had a lit cigarette.

Deep inside the heart of the White Lion, a spark of anger started igniting. And then, it turned into a full-blown blaze! To the shock of everyone, the White Lion let out a roar of anger and charged into the fray!

Jesus started smashing tables, overturning desks, tearing apart the worldly merchandise, and expelling all the evil in the courtyard! Vendors and people of ill refuse scattered and screamed in fright as the White Lion tore through them, destroying every evil thing in his path! The White Lion then grasped an extension power cord from a generator powering some lights, ripped it from its sockets, and began swinging it over his head like a whip! He started whipping at the vendors, and then at the warthog leader, who fell out of his makeshift throne in a drunken haze.

The White Lion jumped on top the throne, obliterating it into a pile of rubble, and roared out to the crowds, "MY TEMPLE SHOULD BE A HOUSE OF PRAYER! BUT YOU HAVE MADE INTO A DEN OF THIEVES!"

He then threw down his makeshift whip and leapt towards the crowd of vendors, causing them to yelp and squeal in fear as he went after them.

"GET OUT!" the White Lion roared in fury. "GET OUT!"

Every evil person in there fled, taking their poison with them. The disciples, Judy, Mary Magdalene, Nick, Finnick, and the crowds of people looked in shock at Jesus as he stood there, panting and letting his righteous anger cool down. They had no idea he was capable of this kind of fury!

Next thing everyone knew, several soldiers wearing black armor surrounded Jesus and his followers, aiming their rifles at them with intent to shoot. Chief Samuel Wolfenstein, followed by a black suited bull and a black suited sheep, entered the temple and came in front of the soldiers.

"That's him!" said the black-suited bull, who was behind Chief Wolfenstein. "That's the guy who causing trouble in the temple! Shoot him! Kill him!"

Chief Wolfenstein turned and gave a death glare at the bull, who shrunk back in fright. Then he turned to Jesus, looked around at the scene, and then asked, "What happened in here?"

"I was cleansing my father's house." The White Lion replied calmly.

"Cleansing? How?" the Chief asked in confusion.

"By expelling all the evil and vile things from the temple's presence." the White Lion replied calmly.

"White Lion…" said the black suited sheep, stepping forward. "I have a question for you."

The White Lion groaned tiredly, took a deep breath, and then asked, "What is your question?"

"Should we pay taxes to the Mayors of our cities?"

The White Lion looked to the sky for a brief few seconds, then he looked at the crowds before him and asked, "Anybody have a quarter?"

One of the armored soldiers aiming a rifle at Jesus, a polar bear, reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He handed it to the White Lion.

"Thank you…" The White Lion replied, taking the quarter. He then held up the quarter for the crowd and asked, "Who's face is on this quarter?"

"The first mayor of Zootropolis!" a person from the crowd yelled out.

"Then give to the mayor what belongs to the mayor! But give to God what belongs to God!"

The people cheered at the White Lion's words while the White Lion handed the quarter back to the polar bear solider. The solider looked at the coin and then slipped it back into his pocket. Chief Wolfenstein then left the temple with his soldiers. Meanwhile, Jesus also exited the temple, being followed by the crowds of people and his followers.

Well, almost all his followers; Judas hung back with a worried look on his face. "Give to the mayor what belongs to the mayor?" Judas said to himself. "Does that mean he doesn't want to fight back?"

Judas watched as the two religious leaders left the temple courtyards, defeated at their attempt to trip up the White Lion. Thinking about being defeated by those type of people chilled Judas to the bone, and he went on his own way.

 **Author's Notes: Well, that's another chapter for you. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but I've been super busy! By the way, I've changed the name of the story to "The White Lion", cause it fits the story. Also, here's some exciting news... I GRADUATED! YES SIR, LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL! WOO-HOO! On another note, I wanted to give a shout-out to the people who've been reviewing, Including:**

chrissymama

Animal Kingdom

Mustard Lady

Chlaco

chesire shadow

Whitelion69

TrialWriter246

princess-of-the-sandcastle

Omnitrix 12

Solartiger

Teenylambofgod

Salute The Fallen

Pseudonym Author

And all the other people who are guests!

 **Thank you for all of your wonderful and uplifting reviews!**

 **As always, R &R,**

 **Heroboy005**


	18. Chapter 18: The Tenants

Chapter 18

The next morning, the White Lion and his disciples returned to now cleansed temple. After attending the services, they went out into the courtyard, where the White Lion began teaching all those who would listen. Pretty soon, a great multitude of animals had gathered around Jesus, asking questions and listening to the wisdom he gave. However, the crowds also attracted unwanted attention, especially from the other teachers in the temple.

In the back of the large crowd, a familiar ram in a blue suit, a familiar weasel in a green suit, and a snow leopard in a black suit watched the White Lion. The snow leopard in the black suit listened thoughtfully to his words, while the ram and weasel sat there, a look of displeasure on their faces.

"Look at all of them…" muttered the ram. He then said mockingly, "Oh, how great is the White Lion! Look at how much knowledge he has! He may be the messiah; the one to save all of us!" He then sputtered his lips sarcastically. "Yeah right…"

"You know what he calls himself?" asked the weasel. "He calls himself the Son of God! The Son of God!"

"That's ridiculous!" replied the ram. "Forget ridiculous; It's blasphemy! Nobody is equal with God, especially not this white-furred know-it-all!"

"Maybe he is the Son of God…" said the snow leopard thoughtfully. "If he is, we should probably listen to him."

"I don't believe this!" growled the ram. "First, Asa accepts Jesus' teachings and follows him, and now you're going along with it! Can't you see this guy's a liar, Joash?!"

"Hey, nobody lost their souls by listening, Gehazi!" The snow leopard, Joash, replied. "Besides, what if what he says is true?! We could be sinning and too stubborn to even know it!"

"We're doing the work of God, and that means we do nothing wrong!" The ram, Gehazi, then looked over at the weasel and asked, "What do you think, Pelaiah?"

"I don't know about you two, but I think we should go up and question him!" The weasel, Pelaiah, replied.

"Yeah, like that's gonna work…" said Joash. He leaned against the pillar they were standing next to. "Every time one of us fought against him in a battle of wits, we were royally defeated! What makes you think that you two can face him and win?"

"I'll test him this time!" replied Pelaiah. "Besides, I know the one question that can trip him up! Follow my lead!"

"I'll just stay back here, thank you very much." replied Joash. "I know better than to rumble with this lion!"

"Alright you chicken, stay here in the coop!" muttered Pelaiah. "Gehazi, you're with me!"

Pelaiah and Gehazi went into the crowd of animals, pushing their way through until they came to the White Lion. When they came forward, they saw the White Lion was holding a young lamb in his arms, stroking its head gently. The young lamb was not frightened but sat peacefully in his arms, not objecting to him stroking its head.

"Who is this lion, that he can make a lamb sit peacefully in his arms with no fear?" Gehazi thought bewilderedly.

Pelaiah didn't like this touching scene, and he stepped forward and said, "White Lion, I have a question for you."

The White Lion looked up at him, and then he looked at the lamb's parents. He gently handed the child back to its mother, and then he looked back at Pelaiah and said, "Okay, what's your question?"

"Tell me; What right did you have to come in here and cause a scurry?" asked Pelaiah. "And who gave you this right, anyway?"

"I will ask you a question." Jesus replied, locking eyes with Pelaiah. "If you answer the question correctly, I will tell you what right I have to do these things."

"Alright, that seems fair enough…" Pelaiah huffed, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

"John the Baptist's baptism… did it come from heaven, or from earth?"

The prideful look on Pelaiah's face shrank away, replaced by one of fright. He then said, "Excuse me; I'm going to converse with my friend here about the answer to this particular question."

Jesus nodded while Pelaiah turned to Gehazi, and they began to talk among themselves.

"I don't know what to say!" Pelaiah whispered fiercely to Gehazi.

"Just tell him that it came from heaven." Gehazi whispered back.

"I can't! If I do, he'll ask me why I didn't believe John the Baptist; he'll make me look like a fool!"

"Then answer from men."

"I can't do that either! If I do, the people will hear me and be angry, for they thought of John as a prophet!"

"Oh man; he gave us an impossible question!" Gehazi growled under his breath. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I'll just tell him that I don't know; that way, we'll save face." Pelaiah replied. He then turned back to Jesus and said aloud, "I don't know the answer to your question."

"Then I'm not going to answer your question." the White Lion replied. Then, turning to the crowd, he began to tell a parable.

…

 _There was once a rich lion, and he planted a vineyard and set a hedge around it. He then built a winery and built a tower to guard it. He then hired tenants of different species to take care of it, and he then went off to a far country. Now at vintage-time, he sent a servant to check on the tenants, and to receive some of the fruit of the vineyard. The tenants grabbed the servant, beat him severely, and sent him back empty handed. He sent another servant, and that servant had stones thrown at him, and he was hit in the head. The servant then returned home, empty handed and beaten. He then sent another, and that servant was killed! He then sent many servants; Some were beaten, and some were outright killed!_

 _Realizing that this was getting him nowhere, he sent his only son to go to the tenants, as he believed that they would respect his son. But the tenants heard the son was coming, they decided to kill him, as they thought they could have his inheritance if he was dead. So, when the son came, they killed him and threw him out of the vineyard!_

…

"With his son dead, what will the rich lion do?" asked Jesus. "He will come, kill the tenants, and give the vineyard to others. As it said in the scriptures, _the stone that the builders rejected has become the cornerstone. The lord has done this, and it is marvelous in our eyes_. Therefore, I tell you, the kingdom of God will be taken away from you." the White Lion pointed at Pelaiah and Gehazi, who pulled back in shock. "And given those who will produce fruit." he stretched his hand out to his disciples and the crowds of people. "He who falls on this stone will be broken, but whoever this stone falls onto, will be crushed!" and just to add emphasis, he slammed his fist into his hand.

Pelaiah and Gehazi, having lost the battle, moved away from the White Lion. While the crowds marveled at the wisdom Jesus had, the two animals went back to Joash.

"I tried to warn you…" Joash spoke, still leaning on the pillar. "But you two never listen to me." He then moved from the pillar and towards the temple gates.

Gehazi growled a curse under his breath toward Joash. He then said to Pelaiah, "Put a call in to Caiaphas; tell him that the situation grows worse for all of us."

Pelaiah nodded and pulled out a small cellphone from his pocket, to which he flipped open and dialed some numbers in. As for Gehazi, he stood there watching Jesus, angry at being humiliated in front of the crowds.

…

"You know I'm getting tired of hearing these phone calls!" Caiaphas said into his cellphone. He then paused to hear Pelaiah's reply. "Yeah, I know… Uh-huh… What did he ask you?... How could he ask such a ridiculous question?!… Oh, well that's just great… Yeah, I know… That's for me to know and you to hear later… Okay… Okay… Yeah alright, bye."

Caiaphas closed his cellphone and then threw it across his room in one quick motion. The cellphone smashed against the wall and broke in two, while the coyote let out a howl of anger.

Annas, who was napping on his perch, awoke when the cellphone got smashed. "Something vexes you?" he asked.

"What do you think, you idiot?!" Caiaphas growled, knocking down Annas' perch. Annas quickly flew up in time to avoid falling, and he fluttered over to the head of Caiaphas' bed, to which he sat on.

"I don't like it when you shove my perch, Caiaphas!" Annas squawked angrily. "Just because the White Lion is doing a lot better than we've ever done, doesn't give you the right to do something like that!"

"Oh, shut up…" Caiaphas muttered. He went over to the window of his chamber. He looked out into the courtyard and saw the White Lion, who was blessing and healing people. His plan to do away with the White Lion came back to him, and his rage subsided.

He turned back to Annas and asked, "You remember the plan, right?"

"Only after the first hundred times you said it!" Annas replied. "We hire a couple of Pilate's guards to bring him in, capture the White Lion under the cover of night, question him about his status as the son of God, bring him to Pilate in the morning, charge him with blasphemy, and have him sentenced to death! Easy as that!"

"Yes; it's very easy, isn't it?" Pilate asked, picking up Annas perch and setting it back to its original position.

"Thank you…" Annas replied to gesture, fluttering over and sitting on his perch. "Still though, no offense, I see a failure in this plan."

"How so?" Caiaphas asked, not offended.

"We don't know where the White Lion's going to be. We need to nab him at a secluded location, but he's been pretty much out in the open. How are we going to find him?"

"That's easy; we'll ask one of his followers." Caiaphas replied, going over to his dresser.

"Good luck with that!" Annas squawked. "Those guys absolutely, positively hate us! There is no way that they'll give up his position!"

"Oh, don't worry Annas…" Caiaphas said as he pulled out a sack from one of the drawers. He then went over to his bed, opened the sack, and poured out thirty pieces of silver. He picked one up and held it in front of himself. "There's always a traitor…" He said cryptically before the coin into the pile.

…

The traitor in question, Judas, had spent the whole night drinking. He was bothered by what the White Lion had said, and he thought getting drunk was the only way to cope. He was now walking through the Zootropolis streets, drunk and out of his mind.

" _My mind is clearer now_..." Judas sang drunkenly as he walked along the streets. " _At last, all too well…_ " He hiccupped. " _I can… SEE! Where we all… soon-SOON, will be! If you… strip, strip, strip away… the myth… from the WHITE LION! You will SEEEEEEEEEEEE…_ " He hiccupped again. " _Where we all-_ " He then tripped and fell on the ground, somewhat laughing when he did.

"Give to the mayor, what belongs to the mayor!" Judas yelled drunkenly as he stood up. "Well, here you go, May-year!" He threw a bottle of alcohol that he had with him at the wall. "That's yours, May-year!" He laughed.

A newspaper than blew into his face, and he pulled it off to look at it. The newspaper was old, and it had a picture of his friends, Barabbas and Penance, handcuffed on their knees, with Pilate's black-armored soldiers surrounding them and aiming their weapons. The headline read: 'UPRISING STOPPED, LEADERS CAPTURED AND AWAITING EXECUTION!'

"Heeeeyyyyy, my buddies are going to be executed!" Judas laughed drunkenly. Suddenly, the realization hit him. "My buddies are going to be executed!" He said, this time not laughing. He then dropped the newspaper, let out a loud yell of fright, and started running away drunkenly.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, Pilate's soldiers came upon him. They began beating him over and over till he was black and blue. Then they picked him up and brought him to Pilate. Pilate, who was standing above a crowd of people, yelled out, "Death!" and the black soldiers stripped Judas of his clothes. He was then grabbed and thrown on top of a wooden cross. The soldiers held him down, and one of them put a nail into his right paw. As the crowds cheered, one of the soldiers raised a hammer up high. Judas let out a scream of fear, and the soldier brought the hammer-

…

Judas awoke with a start; it was just a dream! He hadn't been captured, and he wasn't going to be nailed to a cross. He sat up and looked around; he was lying down in an alleyway, trashed from his all-night drinking. He looked at his right paw; no nail holes in it.

He sighed and said, "I can't do this anymore; It's either me or the White Lion! And It's not going to be me!" He looked around worriedly. "I have to get out of this! Maybe I should-" He gasped; An idea had come to his mind, and a slow grin came over his face. "That's it! I know what to do!"

He then got up from the alleyway, went out into the street, and started making his way to the temple.


	19. Chapter 19: The Last Supper

Chapter 19

Judas walked down the hall that lead to the courtyard of the temple, thinking his decision over. He felt that this was only way out, and that keeping to the White Lion's ideals was going to be the death of everybody! Forget everybody; It was going to be the death of him! Judas felt that he had a lot more to live for, and that he wasn't going to be killed off in the prime of his life. In his own opinion, something had to be done!

He went up the steps and into the courtyard; Luckily for him, the White Lion wasn't there teaching this time. As Judas crept through the yard, he did his best to avoid eye contact with any of the teachers there. He then went into the temple and up to the reception desk, which was the first thing he saw when he entered.

The receptionist, a female pig with blonde hair and wearing a black dress and reading glasses, looked up from the magazine she was reading and saw the hyena standing in front of her. "How may I help you?" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I would like to speak with one of your people in charge, please…" Judas replied, grinning nervously.

The receptionist picked up the receiver of the phone on her desk. She then tapped a few numbers into the base, all the while keeping an eye on Judas. She then spoke into it and said, "Mr. Caiaphas, a hyena is here to see you. I think he's one of the followers of Jesus. Should I send him in?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, and then she put the phone down. She then looked at Judas and said, "The religious leaders will see you now. Go down the left hall, take a right, and you'll see some stairs. Go up those stairs, and you'll find the meeting room; that's where Caiaphas and the leaders will be."

"Thank you…" Judas replied, hissing through nervous smile. He then skulked away from the receptionist desk and made his way down the left hall. He took a right and came upon some stairs, of which he climbed up. He then came upon some large doors, opened them, and walked into the meeting room.

Caiaphas, Annas, Pelaiah, and Gehazi were in the meeting room. Three of them were sitting at one end of the table, while Annas was on Caiaphas' shoulder. They watched as Judas walked in, and slowly took a seat at the other end of the meeting table.

"Well, well, well…" squawked Annas, as he flew off Caiaphas' shoulder and onto the table. "It's a disciple of the White Lion…"

"The traitor…" Caiaphas muttered under his breath. He then cleared his throat and said aloud, "Welcome, disciple of Jesus. May I have your name?"

"Judas…" Judas replied, nervously fiddling with his fingers. "Judas Iscariot…"

"And why have you come to us, Mr. Iscariot?" asked Gehazi.

"I came because… I want to help!" Judas replied. "I realize now that I am on the wrong side! The intentions of the White Lion are not what I thought they would be!"

"And what did you think his intentions would be?" asked Pelaiah.

"I thought he would be about freedom, doing away with people such as Pilate and… well, you people! No offense, of course!"

"None taken." Caiaphas responded, raising his hand/paw.

"But he's not about that!" Judas continued. "He's not about war or toppling the strongholds of our enemies! He's about loving your neighbor as yourself, giving to the mayor what belongs to the mayor, loving your enemies! I can't follow that! All that his teachings will do is get us killed! I'm the only one who sees it!"

"And so, you have come to us?" asked Annas.

"Yes… I have come to turn him in. But I just want to know one thing; Am I doing what's right?"

"Of course, you are!" replied Caiaphas. "What you are doing will be the saving of Zootropolis and Zootopia! In fact, all of the country will be saved by what you have done!"

"That's good to know…" Judas replied. Then he asked, "What… would you be willing… to pay me?"

A grim smile came over the old coyote's face. He stood up, reached under the table, and pulled out a sack. He placed it on the table and slid it over to Judas, who caught it. He opened it, and a smile came over his face as he saw the shining glimmer of silver coins!

"Thirty pieces of silver… proper payment for our informant!" Caiaphas beamed.

Judas closed the sack and looked up at Caiaphas. "It's a deal…" he said with a grin. "The White Lion will be at the Gethsemane Gardens tomorrow night. At that time, I will come, and lead your men to him to be captured."

"Good…" Caiaphas replied, sitting back down in his seat. "Now go back to your fellow disciples and wait for us to enact our plan."

Judas stood up, bowed, and left with the sack of silver. As soon as he left, Caiaphas let out an evil chuckle and said, "Now the wheels have been set into motion; there's no going back after this. After we capture the White Lion, we will put him on trial. When we find him guilty of blasphemy, we will take him to Pilate and have him executed. Now all we to do is find out what would be a fitting execution for this blasphemer…"

"I have a most fitting idea…" said Gehazi. "Have you ever heard of… crucifixion?"

…

 _The next evening…_

…

The White Lion, his disciples, and those who followed him arrived in the evening at the house of one of his followers for dinner. After a long day of teaching, preaching, and healing, the group was about to drop from exhaustion!

"Whew!" Peter sighed as he dropped onto a couch. "What a day!"

"Yeah…" Simon replied, lying down on the floor near the couch. "Nothing like walking around Zootropolis, preaching the word and helping others out. Gives you quite a workout!"

"You can say that again." Andrew spoke as he sat down next to Peter. He sighed tiredly, undid his shoe, and pulled off his sock. He then started rubbing his foot. "Boy, are my feet sore. What I wouldn't give to have somebody wash my feet!"

"Hear, hear!" said Phillip, as he sat down in a cross-legged position by Simon.

"Yeah, I could go for somebody cleaning my feet." Simon replied, sitting up. He saw the White Lion walk by and said, "Hey Jesus, think you can get a servant or somebody to wash our feet?"

"Yes; I can do that." The White Lion replied.

"Alrighty…" said Peter, taking off his shoes and socks.

The White Lion walked by Judy, Nick, and Finnick, who were in the kitchen chatting with Mary Magdalene, and Mary, the mother of Jesus. He caught their attention when he took off his jacket, folded it, laid it down on the counter, and then tied a towel around his waist. He then went to the kitchen sink, pulled out a large bowl from the cabinet under it, and then started filling the bowl with water.

"What's he up to?" asked Nick.

"Looks like he's going to be cleaning his disciples' feet." replied Mary, the mother of Jesus.

"What?" asked Judy, perplexed. "But, he's the White Lion, the son of God! He can't be cleaning others' feet; that's the job of a servant!"

"However, he once told me that the greatest of these, is the least of these…" Finnick spoke up. "So, I guess being a servant makes him a king."

"Good point…" Judy replied, scratching her head in amazement.

They then watched as the White Lion stopped the water, and then carried the bowl into the living room and laid it down at Peter's feet.

When Peter realized what Jesus was doing, he said, "Wait, you're going to wash my feet?"

"Yes." the White Lion replied, nodding his head.

All the disciples and guests who were there heard the reply and looked at him in shock. When the White Lion reached for his foot, Peter pulled back and stopped him. "Wait a minute; what are you doing?" he asked. "Shouldn't a servant be doing this?"

Jesus replied, "You don't understand what I'm doing now, but you will understand it later." He then reached for Peter's foot, but Peter pulled back again.

"My master is not going to be washing my feet! You're way too holy to be doing this!" Peter declared.

Jesus sighed, shook his head, and then said, "Peter, if I don't wash your feet, you will no longer be my disciple."

As soon as Peter heard that, he let Jesus take his foot and put it in the bowl of water. Jesus then took his other foot and put it in the bowl. After that, he began washing Peter's feet. Peter then said, "Lord, while you're at it, maybe you should wash my hands and head, too."

Jesus, who was still doing his work, replied, "Those who've bathed themselves are completely clean and don't have to clean themselves, except for their feet. All of you are clean…" he then paused for a few seconds. "Except for one…"

"One?" Peter asked. "Who?"

The door handle clicked, and everyone, except for Jesus, turned their attention to the door. The door creaked open, and Judas slinked in. He seemed kind of shifty, like he was hiding something important. And in all truth, he was.

"Judas?" asked Andrew. "Where have you been?"

"Uh…" Judas droned for a second, trying to think of an answer. "I… had to visit a sick relative of mine. Yeah; my cousin's not doing very good. Maybe it would be a good idea to pray for him, if that's what we're doing."

"Yeah, sure… Whatever you say…" Andrew replied with a shrug.

Everybody went back to what they were doing, while Judas took a seat at the table where they would eat supper. He then took noticed Jesus cleaning Peter's feet.

"The White Lion, washing our feet?" Judas asked himself. "I wonder what that's all about… Oh well, no matter. The White Lion will be dead soon, and then things will go back to the way they were." He then pulled out a silver coin from his back pocket. "The saving of Zootropolis and Zootopia…" he stared intently at the coin. "And all because of me…"

…

After Peter's feet had been cleansed, Andrew was next. After him, James, and then John. And so, on and so on, until he had cleaned all his disciples' feet. After he was done, he took off the towel, put his jacket back on, and sat down at the head of the dinner table. The disciples then followed and sat at the table, as others either sat down on the floor or on the couch to eat and watch. Judy, Nick, and Finnick took a seat on the floor while Mary Magdalene and Mary, the mother of Jesus took a seat on the couch.

"Do you understand what I have done to you?" Jesus asked. "You call me Teacher and Lord, and what you say is true, for I am. If I then, your Lord and Teacher, have washed your feet, you also ought to wash one another's feet." The disciples looked at each other, and at all the other people around the room, when the White Lion said that. "I have given you an example, that you should do as I have done to you. Most assuredly, I say to you, a servant is not greater than his master; nor is he who is sent greater than he who sent him. If you know these things, blessed are you if you do them."

After he said that, the people around the room nodded and said their agreements. The White Lion then raised his hand/paw, and the crowd quieted down. He then said, "I am not talking about all of you. I know whom I have chosen, but that the Scripture may be fulfilled, _'He who eats bread with Me has lifted up his heel against Me._ ' Now I tell you before it happens, you will believe 'I AM WHO I AM.' I tell you the truth: he who receives whoever I send receives me; and he who receives Me receives Him who sent Me."

After the White Lion said this, he then looked out over the crowd, and then at his disciples. He then focused his gaze on Judas, and his spirit was troubled. "Also, I tell you the truth: one of you is going to betray me."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the people became upset and began speaking to one another about who it may be.

John, who was sitting beside Jesus, asked, "Lord, who is going to betray you?"

Jesus then raised his hand/paw and the crowds quieted down. The White Lion then said, "The one who is going to betray me will be the one that I give this piece of bread." He then dipped the bread in his wine, got up from his seat, and went to Judas, who was sitting at the end of the dinner table. He then handed Judas the bread, which caused the people and disciples to gasp in shock, and to speak to each other about him being a traitor. As soon as Judas took the bread, the devil entered his heart. Jesus then said, "Do what you are going to do, and be quick about it!"

Judas, with a look of hatred in his eyes, ate the bread in one gulp and ran out the door, into the night. Jesus stood there for a few seconds, watching the door that Judas had exited through. He then went back to his seat.

"He let him go!" Judy said quietly to Nick. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know." Nick replied with the same hushed tone. "Maybe he's going to escape from those who come after him."

The White Lion then said, "Now the Son of God is glorified, and God is glorified in Him. If God is glorified in Him, God will also glorify Him in Himself, and glorify Him immediately. I shall be with you a while longer, but where I am going you cannot follow. But, I give you a new commandment to follow: Love one another, as I have loved you, that you also love another. By this, all will know that you are My disciples, if you have love for one another."

"Lord, where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Where I am going you cannot follow Me now, but you shall follow Me afterward." Jesus replied.

"No! It's not going to happen that way!" Peter yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "I will be by your side the whole way! I will even lay down my life for you!"

"You're going to lay down your life for me?" the White Lion asked. "By the time that the rooster crows, you will have denied knowing me three times!"

A shocked expression came over Peter's face when he said that, and Peter became quiet. Jesus then picked up a piece of bread and, lifting it up above his head, prayed for it and broke it in two.

"Eat…" the White Lion said, as the disciples began to eat their own bread. "For this is my body, which has broken for you."

He then lifted a small grail of wine and prayed for it. After he did that, he took a sip and said, "Drink, for this my blood which has been poured out for you." The disciples then began drinking their wine. "This is the last time that I will be drinking wine with you, until my kingdom is established."

After he said that, he closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh; He knew what was coming.

…

After everybody had finished digesting their food, the White Lion came into the room that they were all waiting in.

"I would like all of us to go for a walk before the Passover is finished…" said Jesus, with a somewhat pained smile on his face. "Let us go to the Gethsemane Gardens; I find it very peaceful there."

"Alright then…" Peter replied. "To the Gethsemane Gardens."

Jesus nodded and then went out the door to wait for his disciples to get ready.

"Haven't you noticed that the White Lion looks like he's in pain?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah; that smile was a little too forced." Judy replied. "I wonder what's going to happen."

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." said Nick. "I think this is where the phrase 'THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM' comes in."

After he said that, the two foxes and one rabbit got up and followed the disciples and other followers out the door.

 **Author's Notes: Uh-Oh... I think Nick's right about THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM. I think we all know what's going to happen! Anyway, sorry about not posting a chapter in a long time, but I've been very busy. Don't worry though; I'll still be posting chapters and all.** **Oh yeah, I almost forgot... With the Christmas season approaching, I was thinking of doing The Nativity Story in Zootopia form! Hopefully, I'll be able to start it soon. But even if I'm not able to do it this Christmas, I will still write it; No matter what season it is!**

 **Anyway, R &R,**

 **Heroboy005**


End file.
